El contrato hasta la muerte
by Cataki09
Summary: Elizabeth invoca a un demonio, cuando estaba al borde la muerte, para su suerte, éste terminó siendo Ciel, con quien hace un pacto que será cumplido, solo cuando la muerte llegue por ella, el contrato traerá felicidad para la pareja, sin embargo, otras personas no desean verlos juntos, buscando la manera de romper el trato. ElizabethXCiel.
1. El Contrato

**_-Contrato-_**

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, estaba consumada en llanto y con el alma hecha pedazos.

Desde el día que recibió aquella carta, anunciando que él había muerto, se encerró en su habitación, permitiéndole la entrada solamente a Paula; ¿Cómo era posible que él haya muerto?, un día antes, la había invitado a bailar, sin embargo, ella vio algo diferente en su mirada, sus ojos azules, los que siempre adoraba ver, ahora habían tomado un color más oscuro, algo maligno se había apoderado de su querido Ciel y lo había llevado a la muerte.

Pero en ese entonces, ella tenía 14 años, ahora se había convertido en toda una dama, había dejado los juegos y los lloriqueos, su mente estaba concentrada en un solo objetivo, encontrar el motivo o al culpable de la muerte de su Ex prometido.

-Lady Elizabeth, aquí traigo los libros que me pidió- Paula entró por la gran puerta y dejó unos libros realmente pesados sobre un escritorio en la habitación de la joven.

-Gracias Paula- Se levantó del suelo, secó sus lágrimas y se destinó a leer los libros

-Señorita, me gustaría preguntarle algo, sé que será muy entrometido de mi parte y le pido que no se vaya a enfadar- Paula cambió su mirada a una que enternecería a cualquiera

-Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea, me estás ayudando más que mi propia familia, ni Edward quiere ayudarme- Le brindó una sonrisa con las pocas energías que ahora poseía.

-Me preocupa la obsesión que ha contraído por encontrar al conde Phantomhive, ¿Por qué lo hace?, si se enfrasca mucho, Lady Elizabeth jamás podrá encontrar a un esposo- Paula preguntó lo más cautelosamente posible.

-Es algo que nadie podrá entender Paula, amé a Ciel como jamás podré amar a nadie, es injusto que lo haya perdido- Respondió la joven con una mirada triste

-Discúlpeme Lady Elizabeth, no debí entrometerme- La castaña se lanzó sobre los pies de su ama

-No tienes que disculparte, comprendo que estés confundida, pero necesito que me ayudes, estoy tan cerca de averiguar que me ocultaba Ciel, aun cuando me prometió que jamás habrían secretos.

-Por supuesto que le ayudaré- Paula hizo una reverencia ante su ama.

Aquella noche, Elizabeth Leyó todos los libros que Paula le había dejado en el escritorio y descubrió que Ciel poseía unos indicios de tal vez, hacer un contrato con el demonio, pues decía que las personas que pactaban con estos seres, siempre aparecían con alguien realmente extraño, capaz de hacer cosas que nadie podría y que además, siempre había una marca en alguna zona del cuerpo.

Entonces recordó, aquella vez que fueron de Picnic y Ciel se durmió en su regazo, se le veía tan indefenso, tan tierno, como el Ciel de antes, el que le brindaba esa sonrisa que ella amaba, el que jugaba con ella, el que la quería… Y le decía que quería ser su esposo… Pero ya no quedaba más ese niño y en su lugar había algo parecido a un adulto frívolo… Además ese parche, ese parche era demasiado extraño, por lo que decidió apartarlo y poder apreciar la hermosa cara del Conde.

Sus ojos cerrados y su respiración calmada, Elizabeth no pudo dejar de sonreír, agradeció no ver a Sebastián por allí, pues él siempre les interrumpía, anunciándole al Conde una nueva tarea.

Acercó sus labios a los de él y le dio un beso, se sonrojó y se sintió muy tonta, ella era una dama de la realeza y aquellos comportamientos no eran dignos de esa clase social, sin embargo, por Ciel podía hacer lo que fuese, el amor de su vida.

El Conde abrió sus ojos y vio una expresión completamente extraña en su prometida, estaba algo asustada, pero después, le sonrió, no quería asustarle.

-¿Qué ocurre Lizzy?- Ciel se apartó de ella y la observó, luego vio su parche tirado en el suelo.

-N-nada Ciel- Tartamudeó, sin quitar su vista de aquel ojo de color rosado, con una estrella en el centro.

-Elizabeth yo…- El Conde trató de buscar una explicación lógica, antes de decir la verdad

-Mira Ciel, está cayendo el atardecer- Elizabeth se levantó del pasto y observó el Cielo.

-P-pero- Ciel se quedó impactado ante la poca concentración de su prometida, ¿O lo estaba dejando pasar?

-Vamos Ciel, dormiste casi todo el día, ¿podrías apreciar esto conmigo?- Lo miró a los ojos, ahora, él tenía puesto el parche, escondiendo un secreto bastante complicado.

Ella en ese entonces no quería entrometerse en los asuntos de su prometido, que tuviese algo extraño en su ojo, despertó curiosidad, pero "Lo dejó" pasar, porque sabía que si Ciel lo ocultaba ante el mundo, debía ser realmente difícil de explicar y ella no quería verlo en esa situación tan penosa.

Pero ahora, ese recuerdo que ella dejó empolvándose en su memoria, era la pieza clave para el rompecabezas, que descifraría la extraña muerte del Conde.

En su último libro leyó acerca de cómo hacer un pacto con el demonio, explicaba que el humano debía estar al borde de la muerte y debía tener un deseo bastante fuerte para llamar la atención de un demonio; Por lo tanto, el maléfico ser se convertiría en su sombra, hasta cumplir su deseo, después, podía tener la dulce alma del humano.

Lizzy pensó bastante en lo que había leído, ¿Y si hacía un pacto con el demonio?, ella tenía un deseo tan grande que sería capaz de entregar su alma, lo único que quería era tener a Ciel a su lado, lo deseaba realmente, enfermaba por verle.

Así que lo decidió, necesitaba hallar una forma de estar al borde la muerte, para poder invocar a la entidad demoniaca y poder hacer un contrato con él.

Trató de muchas maneras quitarse la vida, pero tenía dudas, ¿Y si todo lo que leyó fuese falso?, ¿Estaría dispuesta a perder su vida?, eran tantas cuestiones las que la hacían retroceder; Primero trató de cortar sus venas, tenía un corto período de tiempo para invocar al demonio, pero cuando el cuchillo tocaba su fina piel, ella se negaba a continuar, rompiendo en llanto, diciéndose a sí misma que era completamente débil y que su amor no era tan verdadero. Así que desistió y no siguió intentando atentar con su vida.

* * *

Cierto día, ella iba en su carruaje, junto con Paula, rumbo a una fiesta que el nuevo Perro Guardián de la reina había hecho, se trataba del Conde Collins, quien anteriormente, había conocido a Elizabeth en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

El Conde Collins recibió el papel de Perro Guardián de la reina, Después de que el Conde Phantomhive muriera, sin dejar heredero, Por lo tanto, Collins tomó su lugar, para arreglar las cosas que le ocasionaban problemas a la reina.

Collins estuvo por mucho tiempo, rogándole al padre de Elizabeth, Alexis Midford, que le diera a su hija en matrimonio, petición que fue rechazada, pues su hija, estaba solo para amar a Ciel hasta la muerte.

Durante el Recorrido, Elizabeth recordó uno de sus muchos momentos con Ciel, ella recordaba a su querido Conde con amor, cada expresión, cada palabra, su voz y su mirada, que con el tiempo, se fue tornando apagada, prometiéndose a sí misma, juntarse con él nuevamente de alguna forma, en su ser, ella sabía que él no podía haber muerto.

-Vaya, el Conde Collins es muy amable al invitarnos- Paula trató de romper el silencio, sabía que Lizzy siempre pensaba en Ciel y lo que ella quería era que su ama pensara tanto en él.

-Si… Él es muy amable- Respondió sin ánimos

-Lady Elizabeth, ¿Jamás ha pensado en casarse con alguien más?, el Conde Collins es un buen hombre- Comentó, nuevamente cuidando sus palabras

-¡No!, Sabes muy bien que Ciel me está esperando, ¿Y si regresa?, él podría enfadarse conmigo si se entera que me casé- Elizabeth parecía haber perdido la cabeza, pero Paula no quiso comentar nada, por el afecto que le tenía a su joven ama.

Elizabeth nuevamente regresó a su silencio, cuestionándose sus palabras, ella no quería parecer loca, pero las personas no comprendían lo que ella sabía.

El carruaje perdió el control, los caballos comenzaron a patinar en el piso, pues en el camino, llegaron a un lugar repleto de lodo, Elizabeth y Paula se sacudieron, tratando de sostenerse a sus asientos, pero no sirvió de nada, el Carruaje cayó al suelo, trayendo con esto, un suceso muy devastador

-Trataré de sacarla Lady Elizabeth- Paula gritó alarmada, observando como todo un carruaje, aplastaba a la joven rubia.

-Paula, ¿Estaré muriendo?- La joven solo pudo decir, el peso del carruaje oprimía sus órganos

-No diga eso, ¿Dónde está el conductor? - La Castaña estaba alarmada, buscando por todos lados al jinete de los caballos

-Paula, ¿Veré a Ciel?- Sus ojos se estaban tornando cristalinos, que ironía, ella estaba buscando la muerte y llegó por si sola.

* * *

Parado sobre una rama, observó como la rubia estaba siendo vencida por el carruaje, su mirada estaba seria, pero tenía un plan ante todo.

-Vamos Lizzy, di mi nombre- El ex Conde observaba a su Ex prometida luchar por su vida, sabiendo que aquella situación la estaba esperando

-Sus deseos por tomar su alma son realmente altas, Bochan- Sebastián se sentó a su lado, observando el espectáculo

-Ella desea algo, yo como un demonio también- Se limitó a responder

-Tiene más almas por robar… Además, ¿Por qué la de Lady Elizabeth?- Le cuestionó

-Porque ella deseó verme hasta el punto que su alma se convirtió en algo totalmente deseable por otros demonios, ella es mía… Su alma también- Respondió con la mirada Fría

-Es verdad, Bochan, si no estuviera atado a usted, haría un contrato con ella

-El problema es que otros imbéciles también pensaron lo mismo, ellos no podrán tenerla- Observó como otros cinco demonios se postraban en la rama, saboreando el alma de su ex Prometida.

-Pues debería pelear por ella, pero debe actuar rápido, por lo que veo, la Joven ama está en problemas- Sebastián tornó su mirada nuevamente al carruaje, Paula estaba jalando el brazo de su ama, mientras ella solo gritaba de dolor.

-Ella debe decir mi nombre o hacer algo que me obligue a hacer un contrato, yo la podré salvar

Lady Elizabeth estaba luchando por su vida, sus ojos ya reflejaban la muerte cercana y la falta de aire no la dejaban pensar con claridad, tenía sobre ella varios Kilos, que la enterraban más y más al piso.

-S-sabes Paula, mi único deseo es ver a Ciel- Trató de hablar, tal vez para no hacer la muerte más terrible

-¿Ese es tu deseo?- Lizzy escuchó una voz… Pero no era la de Paula, era una voz gruesa y profunda

-¿Quién?- Elizabeth trató de buscar con lo poco que podía ver

-Mi nombre es Kyou, yo te daré a Ciel… Si me das a cambio tu alma, piensa rápido, o perderás la oportunidad- Un cuervo se paró en frente de ella

-¿Cuervo?- Preguntó sin alientos

-Deja de molestarla, ella es mía- Ciel bajó del árbol y observó al demonio que se disfrazaba de cuervo

-Bochan, salve a Elizabeth, ella está…- Sebastián le aconsejó

Ciel corrió y observó bajo el carruaje a su querida Elizabeth, quien ya parecía estar más adulta.

-¿C-Ciel?- Los ojos de la joven estaban ahora rodeándose de color rojo

-Elizabeth, rápido, te sacaré de aquí, solo dime tu deseo y acepta que me darás tu alma a cambio- Dijo rápidamente el demonio, estaba más alarmado que nadie.

-Quiero que estés conmigo hasta el fin de mis días… Después podrás tomar mi alma- Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, aquel pacto estaba fuera de las expectativas de Ciel, pero no quería dejarla morir.

Rápidamente, el Demonio levantó el carruaje con todas sus fuerzas, salvando a la Joven.

-Vaya… Tenemos al Conde aquí- Los demonios de la rama bajaron.

-Váyanse, ahora tengo un contrato con ella…- Tomó a Elizabeth en sus brazos, haciéndoles entender su propiedad

-Pero recuerda, los tratos siempre tienen letras pequeñas…- Uno de ellos se burló

-Hay alguna cláusula para romperlo y entonces… Nosotros vendremos, para saborear su dulce alma- Otro de ellos sacó su lengua, tratando de provocar a Ciel

-Sebastián, hazlos callar, es una orden- Gritó Ciel enfadado

-Sí, Mi Lord- Sebastián sonrió de lado, complacido, aquellos demonios eran los más pesados del inframundo

-Bien… ahora me concentraré en mi cometido- Tomó a Lizzy y la sacudió para despertarla, para su suerte, la joven no había muerto.

Elizabeth despertó, observando a alguien que la tenía rodeada con sus brazos, la imagen era borrosa y ella aún estaba aturdida.

-Vamos a proceder a hacer el contrato, ¿Dónde quieres la marca?- Le preguntó algo aliviado de no haberla perdido.

-¿C-Ciel?, ¿Enserio eres tú?- Preguntó con una voz débil

-Elizabeth… Enserio soy yo- Suspiró, él era un demonio que ya no podía sentir.

-Te dije que me dijeras Lizzy- Le dio una sonrisa cálida, a pesar de lo débil que se encontraba

-Ahora dime, Lizzy…-¿Dónde quieres la marca del contrato?- Preguntó nuevamente

-¿E-eres un demonio?- La joven tenía tantas preguntas

-Dime… ¿La marca del contrato?, si no te apuras, otro tomará la oportunidad y yo quiero ser quien tome tu alma- Trató de apresurarla.

-Ponla donde quieras, estoy feliz de tenerte… Haz crecido mucho Ciel, al igual que yo- La chica volvió a caer en un sueño profundo

-Realmente había olvidado lo distraída que era- Replicó el joven demonio

-Pues yo propongo que Bochan, ponga la marca del contrato en el pecho- Interrumpió Sebastián, con un demonio agarrado del cuello

-¿En el Pecho?, además, ¿Ella me querrá de mayordomo?, tú fuiste mi mayordomo, sin embargo no es una obligación, ¿O sí? – Le cuestionó a su fiel mayordomo

-Como usted era de la realeza, era bien visto ser su mayordomo, pero no es una obligación, la joven ama puede escoger su papel para servirle.

-Lizzy, despierta… No puedes desmayarte en un momento crucial como este- Le dio una palmada en el cachete, tratando de despertarla

-La joven ama siempre hace que el Bochan sea así de calmado, algo que aún me cuestiono de usted, que es un demonio con sentimientos humanos- Agregó Sebastián

-Cállate, no estamos para discutir, necesitamos despertar a Elizabeth… El tiempo corre y debemos hacer el contrato- Ciel comenzó a sudar, llegaban varios demonios, atraídos por el aroma de un alma en disputa

Para la suerte de Ciel, Elizabeth despertó.

-Ahora dime, ¿Qué papel quieres que haga?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó ella confundida- ¿Papel?

-Yo soy un demonio que te servirá, estaré contigo hasta tus últimos días, te protegeré, pero debo ejercer un papel… ¿mayordomo?, compañero… Solo responde y rápido- Explicó el apurado

-Quiero que seas mi esposo, ejerce ese papel- Se acurrucó en su pecho, volviendo a caer en un sueño

-B-Bueno- El demonio se sonrojó ante aquella petición- Entonces… Lizzy.

* * *

La Joven se despertó, estaba envuelta en sábanas blancas, haciéndole dudar del accidente.

Se incorporó en la cama y revisó todo su cuerpo, en su pierna había un vendaje y su pecho le ardía; Levantó un poco el camisón con el que ahora estaba vestida y observó que en su pecho, había dibujada una estrella, la misma que tenía Ciel en sus ojos…. ¿Pudo haber sido cierto?

Retiró las cobijas y se levantó, pero una mano fría la devolvió a la almohada.

-¿Qué?- levantó su mirada y allí estaba él, quien había añorado durante años, quien parecía haber muerto y reencarnado, Su querido Ciel estaba de vuelta.

-Lizzy, si haces mucho esfuerzo te lastimarás- El demonio la observó, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero el ser un demonio implicaba un alma dura como piedra.

-C-Ciel, ¡Eres tú!-olvidó su condición y apretó el cuello de su querido Conde

-Elizabeth, ¿Desde cuando tienes tanta fuerza?- Ciel se separó del abrazo y le preguntó

-Lo lamento Ciel, lo olvidé- Agachó la cabeza

-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy, deberías dormir un poco más- Ciel se acercó a y le habló muy cerca de su oído, tal vez para no ser tan duro con ella

-¿Eh?, no comprendo, actúas como mi mayordomo, pero te dije que actuaras como mi esposo…- Le cuestionó

-Soy tu esposo, quien se preocupa por ti, Como esposo de la marquesa Midford, ¿Qué sería de mi si no me preocupo por mi dama?- Replicó lo mismo que hacía Sebastián

-¿Y Sebastián?- Aquella frase de Ciel le hizo recordar al fiel mayordomo

-Él será nuestro mayordomo, podrás pedir lo que sea, al firmar un contrato conmigo, él tuvo que recibir el mismo destino, estamos para servirte- Posó su mano en su pecho, donde se encontraba la marca del contrato

-¿Por qué apareciste?, ¿Me extrañaste alguna vez?- Ahora ya satisfecha de hablar con Ciel, comenzó con los reclamos

-Soy un demonio que no puede sentir, tuve que alejarme de mis personas, porque no quiero que sufran… Sin embargo, tuve que salvarte la vida, porque a pesar de todo, prometí protegerte- Respondió, haciendo honor a la promesa que algún día le hizo, "Jamás mentir"

-Eres caprichoso Ciel… ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer un pacto con un demonio?- Se cruzó de brazos molesta

-Creí que habías comprendido todo… Las personas que están al borde de la muerte pueden invocar al demonio…

-Ah- Ella lo comprendió- Lo lamento Ciel- Se levantó nuevamente y le abrazó

-Duerme Elizabeth- Ciel la rodeó con sus brazos y la acomodó para que volviera a dormir

-¿Y Paula?, ¿Dónde está?- Tenía tantas preguntas y su "Esposo" lo único que hacía era hacerla tratar de dormir

-Eres realmente impresionante e inquieta, duerme un poco, tenemos toda la vida para hablar- La cubrió con la sábana y se quedó un rato a esperar que ella no se despertara, aún no tenía fuerzas como para caminar.

Después de que Elizabeth concilió el sueño, se levantó y bajó hasta el salón principal, allí estaban todos reunidos, Alexis, Frances, Edward y Sebastián, sentados, impacientes, esperando una explicación.

-Elizabeth ya se durmió, es bastante inquieta- Comentó

-Dime ya estúpido, ¿A qué viniste?- Edward no se pudo contener, creyó que había salvado a su hermana de un destino oscuro con Ciel, pero el tal parece, había regresado de la muerte

-Edward, ten más respeto con tu Primo y Cuñado- Alexis siempre había tenido mucho afecto con Ciel, por lo que le alegraba la idea de tenerlo, aunque era muy extraño.

-Ciel… ¿Qué es todo esto?- Frances añadió

-Bochan les explicará todo, mantengan la calma y abran sus mentes- Anunció Sebastián.

Ciel comenzó a Explicarlo todo, al final, Los Midford se quedaron de una sola pieza, sin embargo, el Ex conde había salvado la vida de su hija, así que tenían que ser agradecidos.

-Como demonio, mi papel es ser el esposo de Lady Elizabeth, hasta que ella llegué a la muerte, tomaré su alma y saldaremos la deuda- Ciel postró su mano en el pecho

-Vaya… Pero si tú estás muerto para toda Inglaterra, ¿Cómo pretendes ser anunciado como esposo oficial de Elizabeth?- Preguntó Alexis

-Eso lo veré luego, por ahora, Sebastián y yo pensaremos en una buena coartada

-Pues bueno Ciel Phantomhive, serás un buen esposo - Alexis se levantó junto con su esposa a darle la bendición a su sobrino, que ahora tomaría el papel de esposo de su hija

-¿Están locos?- Gritó Edward

-¿Qué te pasa?, Ese no es el comportamiento digno de un Marqués- Su padre le gritó

-¿Entregarán a mi querida Lizzy a un demonio?- Se opuso

-Este demonio, es nuestro sobrino y la alegría de tu hermana- Añadió frances.

-Amo Edward, si le sirve de consuelo, El bochan dará todo a Lady Elizabeth- Sebastián hizo una reverencia

-Me retiro- Solo pudo decir el molesto marqués.

-Realmente te odia Ciel- Dijo Alexis

-Edward solo está teniendo problemas, dejará está oposición luego- Dijo Ciel completamente tranquilo

* * *

Edward salió de la mansión, su querida hermana, la que había decidido proteger durante toda su vida, ahora estaba casada con un demonio, que era algo así como su enemigo, aquello no iba a quedarse de esa manera, haría que ese contrato del que habló su ahora cuñado, se cancelara.

-Maldito Phantomhive- El rubio golpeó una piedra, la cual chocó contra las botas de alguien- ¿Eh?

-Marques Midford, noto que tienes problemas… ¿Algo que pueda hacer yo?- Un hombre completamente vestido de negro trató de atraerle.

-Vete extraño o te mataré- El Marqués apretó los puños

-Creí que necesitaba ayuda… Acerca de incumplimiento de contratos… Yo podría ayudarle… - Dio una pequeña risilla

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó nervioso

-La persona que necesita para salvarle la vida a su querida hermana… Lo demonios son seres muy falsos… Y sanguinarios…

-Si me ayudas… Te daré todo el dinero que quieras

-No quiero dinero, Solo quiero que ese contrato se anule…. ¿Aceptas?- El hombre estiró su mano

-Acepto- Edward tomó la mano del extraño, llevado por la ira y el odio, sin saber que estaba sellando un destino aterrador.

**_Continuará._**

**_Bueno, este es mi primer Fic acerca de Kuroshitsuji, espero que les haya gustado, Próximos capítulos vendrán más dramáticos, nos leemos luego._**

**_Próximo Capítulo: -Un esposo Celoso y un conde enamorado-_**


	2. Ubicándose en la mansión

**_-Ubicándose en la mansión-_**

El Ex conde se retiró de la sala, ya había caído la tarde y debía despertar a Elizabeth, todavía faltaban muchas cosas por hacer, antes de llevar a cabo, el deseo de la marquesa.

Entró a la habitación, la rubia estaba profundamente dormida, se le veía realmente tranquila y con una fina sonrisa en su cara, que iba de oreja a oreja.

Con su mano, cubierta con un guante negro, acarició delicadamente la frente de la joven, realmente había crecido mucho, ahora su cabello había pasado de tener dos coletas a los lados, a una fina melena rubia, a la que le hacía diferentes estilos, además, las proporciones del cuerpo habían cambiado, era una mujer, que ya no iba con juegos y gritos.

Ciel mordió su labio, aquel vacío que sentía en su interior le llenaba de agonía, era imposible no sentir nada, teniendo a esa joven, que le hacía revivir el pasado, cuando su mansión estaba llena de risas y juegos, cuando tenía… Todo. Era cierto que lo había dejado perder, su enfoque a la venganza le hizo olvidar la niñez, pasó de ser un niño a un adulto con solo trece años, creando un infierno en su interior, que le quemaba por dentro, haciéndole querer gritar y huir de todo, sin embargo, cuando abría los ojos, tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad, de la que ya no se podía retroceder.

-Lizzy- Dejó de contemplarla y dejó fluir su nombre

-¿Eh?- La joven abrió los ojos, enseñándole esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Es hora…, tenemos mucho que hacer- Ciel estiró su mano

Elizabeth aún estaba aturdida, se negaba a creer que todo aquello enserio estaba ocurriendo, el día anterior, Ciel Phantomhive estaba muerto, siendo el responsable de su llanto, de su frustración… Pero, estaba parado allí, vestido de negro, con su piel pálida y su parche, estirándole la mano, brindándole una mirada cálida.

-Vamos, la esposa del Conde Phantomhive no puede llegar tarde- Seguía con su mano estirada, insistiéndole para que la tomara

La marquesa le dio una mirada y con la mano temblorosa, agarró la de Ciel, estaba tan fría, como si estuviese sin vida.

-Paula llegará en un segundo con tus vestidos, te estaré esperando en el salón, Sebastián sirvió té y algunos pasteles- Anunció con algo de elegancia en sus palabras

-Ciel… - No escuchó ni una palabra que él dijo, parecía estar en un trance, donde no creía en nada

-Siento que algo te incomoda Lizzy, ¿Qué ocurre?- Se acercó a ella y postró su mano en la frente de la joven- Pues no tienes fiebre, así que no estás resfriada- Dijo con tranquilidad

-Es que… Es extraño verte de nuevo, yo creí que habías muerto- Dijo con pesar

-¿Me ves que estoy muerto?, como te expliqué, soy un demonio ahora, pero tendrás toda la vida para preguntarme cosas… En este momento, tenemos asuntos pendientes- Respondió con paciencia, ahora sabía que era ser un demonio como Sebastián y tener que actuar con tranquilidad siempre, pero aun así, sabiendo el esfuerzo que él hacía, jamás dejaría de atormentarle la existencia a su mayordomo.

Paula tocó la puerta y de inmediato entró con un vestido colgando de su antebrazo, este era azul y extravagante como solo Lady Elizabeth solía usar, con algunas piedras brillantes decorando el contorno y algunas capas de otros tonos de azul, También, en su otra mano, llevaba una caja hecha de madera, donde la marquesa guardaba sus joyas más caras.

-Me retiro entonces- Ciel hizo una reverencia a las dos damas y salió de allí, realmente presionado, él jamás fue tan caballero con una dama, si es que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de socializar con ellas.

Paula y Elizabeth se quedaron solas en la habitación, Elizabeth estaba estática, aún aturdida, todo parecía ser un sueño, como los que anteriormente tenía, pero cuando llegaba el momento más perfecto, se despertaba y entonces regresaba a la vida real, donde su querido Ciel no estaba.

-Paula, ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó ella mientras era desvestida por su sirvienta

-No recuerdo nada Lady Elizabeth, al momento de buscar al jinete, caí desmayada y desperté aquí nuevamente, siendo atendida por el mayordomo del Conde- Respondió.

-Entonces, Todo esto es real- Repitió algo impactada

-Por supuesto que todo es real, Lady Elizabeth, por fin podrá ser feliz con el amo Ciel- Paula tomó un collar repleto de diamantes que brillaban y rodeó el cuello de la marquesa con este

-Ciel… Es mi esposo- Dijo aun dudosa

-Así es, joven ama, ¡Por fin!- la castaña pegó un pequeño brinco enérgico

-Cumplí mi sueño de ser la esposa de Ciel, por fin… Después de tanto… Él y yo, estamos juntos- Le enseñó una sonrisa a su sirvienta

-Terminaré de vestirla rápido, el Conde la necesita urgentemente en el salón, él también ha cambiado mucho, pero sigue siendo ese niño triste- Agachó la cabeza

-Yo me encargaré de que él sea feliz nuevamente, recuerda que yo jamás me rindo y me prometí a mí misma hacer sonreír a Ciel, pero que lo haga realmente- Ahora la joven había recuperado su energía

-Yo le ayudaré, todavía tengo los cascabeles, los buscaré y…- Fue detenida por Elizabeth

-Compórtate Paula, ahora eres la sirvienta de La esposa del Conde de Phantomhive- Dijo con algo de grandeza

-Así es…- Sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos, La pequeña rubia era una persona realmente importante para ella y verla así, era algo que siempre había querido desde que llegó la noticia de la muerte del conde, quien había regresado de una forma extraña.

Paula terminó de vestir a su ama, le acomodó el vestido que hacía resaltar sus ojos y su cabello, además, las joyas la hacían ver sumamente elegante, añadiendo que ahora podía usar tacones altos, pues su pequeño Ciel, había crecido más que ella, un alivio, pues le agobiaba la idea de parecer más alta que su prometido.

Cuando la marquesa quedó lista, se miró al espejo, se veía realmente hermosa y lo necesitaba, quería deslumbrar a Ciel, siempre buscaba la forma de gustarle o hacer que él demostrara sus sentimientos hacia ella, ahora que podía tenerlo todos los días, se aseguraría de sacarle sonrisas y muchas cosas de amor.

Bajó las escaleras, cruzó muchas habitaciones ubicadas en la gran mansión y llegó por fin al salón donde su padre solía hacer reuniones con sus socios de negocios, además, su madre también hacía fiestas de té con las demás integrantes de la realeza.

Cuando entró a la habitación, vio a Ciel sentado en un sillón cerca de la ventana, en su mano, tenía agarrada firmemente una taza de té, sintiendo el aroma que este desprendía, haciéndolo enseñar una mirada de aprobación a su mayordomo.

Sebastián sostenía con su mano una bandeja repleta de dulces, su amo, quien ahora era un demonio, podía darse el lujo de comer a su antojo lo que quisiera, pues su cuerpo, ya había llegado a la madures y jamás cambiaría

-Buenas noches, Lady Elizabeth- Sebastián hizo una reverencia, anunciando que la Marquesa había entrado.

-Buenas noches, Sebastián- Se inclinó un poco con elegancia, enseñando el saludo digno de un noble.

-Lizzy- Ciel dejó su té en una vajilla sobre la mesa y se levantó a escoltar a su esposa hasta un asiento

-Jamás me habías escoltado de esta manera hasta un simple asiento- Dijo con algo de emoción

-Es mi deber como esposo de la marquesa Midford, ¿Qué sería de mi si no puedo tratar con delicadeza a mi dama?- La observó directamente a los ojos, aquel contrato, lo ataban a tener toda clase de cortejos con Elizabeth, de los cuales no se podía escapar.

-Suenas como Sebastián- Agregó con una risilla

-Oh- Observó con molestia a su mayordomo, quien en su interior, disfrutaba cada segundo que veía actuar a su Bochan de una manera educada y caballerosa, no había mejor venganza que esa, hacer sentir a Ciel, en los mismo zapatos de él, cuando tuvo que verse obligado a atender cada orden del Conde, con amabilidad.

Elizabeth se sentó y Ciel hizo lo mismo, después Sebastián trajo una bandeja, con algunos documentos

-Aquí está todo lo que debemos resolver- Puso la bandeja en la mesa de café que había al frente de los dos nobles.

-¿De qué se trata?, no comprendo nada- Elizabeth observó confundida, no entendía que asuntos debían ser resueltos.

-Como el Bochan regresó, debemos encontrar una excusa válida para poder hacer el matrimonio oficial ante Inglaterra, además, de otorgarle el papel de Conde, pues una marquesa no se vería muy bien casada con un "Don nadie"- Sonrió de una manera maliciosa, Ciel sabía de qué se trataba todo.

-Un momento… Si Ciel recupera su título, quiere decir que será de nuevo… El Perro guardián de la reina- Dijo molesta

-¿Y qué te molesta?, lo hacemos para tu bien, no quiero que quedes mal vista con alguien que no tiene un título de noble- Ciel estaba confundido

-No, si tú vuelves a retomar ese papel, quiere decir que volverás a estar ocupado y me dejarás nuevamente- Se cruzó de brazos molesta

-Nada de eso Mi Lady, hay alguien más ocupando el puesto del Bochan, el cual ya no puede ser retirado, a menos de que sea exigido por la reina- Explicó Sebastián con la misma elegancia de siempre

-¿Alguien tiene mi puesto?- El Ex conde sintió un golpe más o menos idéntico a la traición, él muere, pero la reina, le cambiaba de inmediato

-La familia Phantomhive se ha encargado de manejar el mundo de las sombras, Pero, al morir el último conde, sin dejar heredero, el papel es otorgado a la familia Collins, quienes han sido de total confianza de la reina y se han encargado de manejar algunos asuntos en países aliados- Sebastián tomó una carta y la abrió con el abre cartas

-¿Qué pasó con la compañía Funtom?- Preguntó, recordó que al morir, envió al demonio todas sus pertenencias, creyendo que jamás volvería a tener contacto con nadie, sin embargo, la necesidad de poder regresaba a él, exigiéndole recuperar aquellas cosas que le daban estatus y grandeza.

-Como la compañía es de carácter familiar, fue heredada a uno de los familiares que aún quedan con vida, El amo Alexis quedó al mando de la empresa, ya que su tío paterno no quiso hacerse responsable y La marquesa Frances no puede quedar al mando- Sebastián parecía estar al tanto de todo. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

-¿Entonces qué pasará?- Se acomodó en el sillón, pretendiendo mantener la calma, la muerte es algo tan complicado.

Sebastián le entregó el papel que hacía unos minutos había sacado del sobre, era una carta, escrita con una fina caligrafía y con un sello característico de la familia Midford.

-El Amo Alexis le otorgará la empresa, pero primero, debemos pensar como anunciar el regreso del Bochan- Anunció Sebastián

-Eh… Pero, eso sería imposible, repartimos cartas anunciando mi muerte, desaparecí 3 años sin dejar rastro, ¿Cómo podría regresar?, la reina se molestaría y no me devolvería el título, ya que al fingir mi muerte renuncié a ser el leal Perro Guardián- Analizó Ciel, estaban en un callejón sin salida

-Pero- Añadió Elizabeth- Si en lugar de Ciel Phantomhive, ¿Regresara su hermano?- Propuso la marquesa

-P-pero yo no tengo…- Volvió a retroalimentar lo dicho por su esposa- Así que debo fingir ser un hermano inexistente

-Suena una buena idea, enviaremos una carta a la Reina, para solicitar una audiencia, les explicaremos que usted es el segundo hijo de Vincent Phantomhive, quien estuvo viviendo en Alemania por años, para darle el papel de Guardián al primer hijo- Sebastián planeó una buena excusa

-Así que mi tío, Alexis, me tendría que dar la compañía- Abrió sus ojos, aquel plan era bastante bueno-

-Pero, Bochan, usted no podría decirle a nadie sobre su matrimonio con La joven ama, si la reina se entera de un compromiso secreto entre nobles, estaremos en problemas, podría quitarle el título a la marquesa y a su familia- Explicó

-¿Entonces qué haremos al respecto?

-Podrías solo decir que mi compromiso con Ciel Phantomhive pasó a ser contigo- Elizabeth estaba realmente animada con el plan

-Mentirle a la reina es un acto desconsiderado, ¿No es así?- Sebastián sonrió de lado e hizo brillar sus ojos

-Han habido tantas mentiras, unas cuantas más no le harán daño a nadie- Ciel también dibujó una sonrisa algo malévola

-Entonces, con su permiso, me ocuparé de redactar la carta y enviarla lo más pronto posible- El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación

Ciel y Elizabeth se quedaron sentados en los sillones, cada uno en silencio, degustando el té que Sebastián había preparado.

-¿Eso era todo lo que debíamos preparar?- la Rubia preguntó para romper el silencio

-Debíamos arreglar esa situación, un Phantomhive siempre será ordenado frente a estas situaciones, considero que era más fácil hacerlo lo antes posible- Respondió agarrando la taza de té

-Ya veo, siempre tan precavido- Sonrió amablemente- Sabes Ciel, yo siempre supe que estabas vivo- Le comentó para tener algún tema de conversación

Ciel agacho la cabeza y sonrió, no había tenido una conversación tan tranquila en tanto tiempo

-Es porque tú, analizas bien las cosas, siempre sospechaste, ¿No es así?- Le miró a los ojos, estaba algo fascinado con aquella charla

-El día que vi tu ojo, supe que ocultabas algo, al principio me molesté, prometiste jamás mentirme, pero, si era un secreto tan oscuro, supuse que no lo dirías aunque te obligara a hacerlo- Respondió

-Pues, siempre creí que eras distraída y terca, pero cuando quieres algo, realmente lo consigues, es por eso que siempre estuve orgulloso de comprometerme contigo- El Conde le envió una mirada cálida

Elizabeth no pudo evitar sonreír, Ciel jamás le había hecho un cumplido o lo más cercano a eso, motivo por el cual, ella pensó que el Conde no la amaba, pero ahora, los roles, los sucesos cambiaron y le hacían ver a alguien nuevo, que trataba de decirle lo que sentía con mensajes algo escondidos.

Paula entró a la habitación, acompañada de Frances.

-Lady Elizabeth- La castaña hizo una reverencia y después volteó a ver al peli oscuro- Amo Ciel- También se inclinó a saludar a su nuevo amo- La nueva habitación está lista

-¿Nueva habitación?- Preguntó la rubia

-Así es Elizabeth, no pretenderás que tu esposo, todo un caballero, duerma en una habitación ambientada con muebles de dama- Respondió su madre

-Está bien, entonces subiré a verla- Elizabeth se levantó, le dio la última mirada a Ciel y se fue de allí

Frances se sentó en el sillón donde antes estaba Elizabeth y con algo de confianza, se atrevió a tomar uno de los pastelillos que se encontraban destinados al Conde

-Nunca cambias, Tía- Ciel le envió una mirada algo retadora

-Es maravilloso tenerte de vuelta, ella lo único que ha hecho es llorar en su habitación- Le dio un mordisco al pastelillo

-Eh, no sabía el afecto que me tenía, realmente es… Algo difícil de creer- Comentó con la mirada desviada a la ventana

-Es porque nunca supiste verlo realmente, Elizabeth se encargó de hacerte feliz mientras tú planeabas esa venganza, un aspecto egoísta en ti.

-Puede ser cierto, siempre que ella iba a la mansión… Trataba de recordarme los momentos que pasé en mi infancia, Sin embargo yo… Estaba consumido por el odio- Admitió arrepentido

-Pues ahora que creciste, espero que sepas tratarla, porque puedes ser mi sobrino, pero los sentimientos de mi hija son preciados para mí- Dijo con un toque amenazante

-Mi deber es ese, la trataré como un esposo trata a su esposa, hasta que su vida llegue al final y yo deba tomar su alma

-Entonces ve y hazlo- Le ordenó

-Si- El demonio se levantó y se encaminó a la salida

-Oye Ciel- Le llamó antes de que él pudiese desaparecer por la puerta- Odio tu cabello tapando tu cara, péinate apropiadamente- Le dijo con una sonrisa Burlona

-Sí, Tía Frances- Ciel llevó la mano a su cabello y lo envió hacia atrás, haciendo que cada mechón azulado se acomodara y no tocara su frente

Ciel salió de la habitación, algo incómodo, jamás le había gustado llevar el cabello peinado hacia atrás, pero siempre que su Tía visitaba la mansión le hacía tener que hacerlo, ahora que debía vivir allí, encontró un grave problema.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su nueva habitación, abrió la puerta, la cual no tenía seguro y encontró a Paula y a Elizabeth acomodando los vestidos de la marquesa en el nuevo armario.

-Ciel mira- Elizabeth se abalanzó sobre su esposo- Este armario es más grande- Estiró su mano y apuntó hacia el inmueble- Ah, mira, Sebastián acomodó tu ropa en el espacio sobrante- Movió su dedo y apuntó a un pequeño lugar en el armario donde solo habían ropas en tonos oscuros.

El demonio no tuvo expresión alguna, Elizabeth podía ser algunas veces muy madura, pero aún tenía ciertos episodios de su niñez, además, tampoco lograba comprender la emoción de las mujeres por los vestidos, él solo vestía lo que Sebastián escogía para él.

-Es hora de descansar Elizabeth, recuerda que solo hace pocas horas tuviste un accidente- El Ex Conde señaló la pierda izquierda de la rubia, estaba vendada.

-Es cierto- La marquesa se sonrojó al ver como su esposo observaba su pierna con detenimiento.

Sebastián entró a la habitación, en su brazo traía el pijama del conde, era una especie de bata color negro, con unos bordados en las mangas y el cuello; El mayordomo llevó a su amo hasta el borde de la cama y comenzó a retirar la ropa, para proceder a ponerle el atuendo cómodo.

Ciel por su parte estaba sonrojado, estaba siendo desvestido frente a dos damas, aunque aquello, desde ese momento, sería rutinario, pues el deber de los sirvientes era vestir a sus amos dentro de la habitación, se desconsideraba falta de respeto hacerlo en algún otro lado.

Después de que cada sirviente cumpliera con su deber, ambos amos se metieron a la cama, incómodos, era la primera vez, que los dos debían dormir juntos

-Buenas noches, Bochan- Sebastián portaba una candelabro como solía hacerlo en la antigua mansión

-Buenas noches, Lady Elizabeth- La castaña cobijó a su ama y le dio una sonrisa de despedida

Los sirvientes se fueron y ambos se quedaron estáticos, observando el techo, tal vez, apoderados de la timidez, Ciel era alguien que detestaba el contacto y le parecía estar incómodo cuando pasaba mucho tiempo muy cerca de alguien, Elizabeth por su parte, no sabía cómo reaccionar, hacía mucho que no le veía y de un momento a otro, tenía que estar en un momento así con Ciel

-Buenas noches Ciel- Elizabeth trató de articular

-Buenas noches, Lizzy- Ciel se acomodó un poco más tranquilo y con mucha lentitud, rodeó a la rubia con su brazo

-Eh, ¿Ciel?- Preguntó sonrojada

-Te abrazo, eso es lo que hacen los esposos- Trató de no hacer aquel momento más incómodo, habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo

Elizabeth se acurruco y escondió su cara en el pecho del demonio, lo había soñado muchas veces, sin embargo jamás imaginó hacerlo realidad.

-Entonces por mi está bien- Sonrió y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

-Yo siempre te protegeré- Cerró sus ojos, completamente calmado, como no se había sentido en años, recordando, como dormía con sus padres, cuando en las noches lluviosas le daba miedo y acudía a ellos, Elizabeth le hacía sentir lo mismo, le recordaba el pasado y lo feliz que era, ahora que tenía mucho tiempo, trataría de recobrar lo perdido.

* * *

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta le hizo despertar, se incorporó en la cama lentamente y observó a Elizabeth completamente dormida, luego, desvió su mirada al reloj de pared y observó que eran las 5AM, generalmente las visitas debían llegar cerca de las 8AM.

Se levantó, metió sus pies en unas pantuflas y tomó otra bata negra para abrigarse, el visitante que despertaba a los habitantes de una casa debía ser reprimido y como demonio, estaría complacido de hacerlo.

Bajó las escaleras y allí vio a Sebastián, atendiendo a un hombre vestido de blanco, sosteniendo en su mano una canasta llena de rosas, de la cual sobresalía una clase de asta, donde estaba colgando un collar de oro en forma de corazón.

-Disculpe, pero Lady Elizabeth en este momento está dormida- Sebastián se inclinó con calma ante el hombre

-P-Pero, mi amo me ordenó entregarla personalmente- Dijo molesto el hombre

-Si desea, puedo entregársela yo y enviarle una carta con la reacción- Propuso el mayordomo con un toque burla en sus palabras

-¿Qué está pasando?- Ciel interrumpió con autoridad

-Bochan, vino un mensajero a traer un presente para Lady Elizabeth- Respondió el mayordomo

-¿Presente?- Preguntó inquietado

-Mi Amo, el Conde Ethan Collins, envía este presente- Se inclinó un poco, tratando de ganarse el respeto del hombre con el parche, para así fuese permitido entrar a la mansión

-¿Pero ese cómo se atreve?- Se lanzó para golpear al mensajero, pero fue detenido

-Bochan- Sebastián lo tomó de los hombros y le llevó lejos de la puerta- Debería comportarse, estamos hablando de un Conde y usted es solo una persona completamente normal- Dijo en un tono de burla

-Deja entrar a ese mensajero, indícale donde está la habitación, pero después, encárgate de investigar a ese tal Collins- Se controló y al final se rindió

-Sí, mi Lord- Sebastián se dirigió al mensajero y le permitió la entrada.

-Gracias- El hombre vestido completamente de blanco, entró con el cesto, el cual hacía que Ciel hiciera una cara de desapruebo.

-Lo acompañaré y disculpe por favor al invitado, él ya debería irse a dormir de nuevo- Sebastián miró a Ciel

-Eh- El demonio apretó sus puños, se sentía completamente molesto, por carecer del título de Conde, su propio mayordomo le trataba como si fuese un cualquiera.

El mensajero entró hasta la habitación de Lady Elizabeth, Sebastián, tocó dos veces el hombro de la marquesa para que despertara.

-¿Qué pasa Sebastián?- Elizabeth se levantó y vio el gran cesto

-Alguien le trae un regalo joven ama

-¡Ciel!, ¿Esto lo trajo Ciel?- Se levantó emocionada y agarró la cesta

-Lamentablemente no es de él, pero… Su amigo el Conde Collins lo envía con mucho aprecio- Dijo el mayordomo

-¿EH?, ¿E-esto es del Conde Collins?- Preguntó algo decepcionada

-Así es, mi amo dijo que se lo entregara junto con este sobre- El elegante hombre de blanco sacó de su abrigo un sobre con un sello de la familia Collins

Elizabeth lo recibió, pero estaba realmente desilusionada, había creído que Ciel enserio se había tomado la molestia de hacerle un regalo, pero después recordó que él no hacía esa clase de cosas.

El Ex Conde entró a la habitación, estaba algo inquietado al ver a Elizabeth agarrando la cesta, ¿Cómo podía permitir esa clase de cosas?, un hombre que ahora ocupaba su puesto, trataba de acortejar a Su dama, aquello merecía una visita de ajuste de cuentas.

-Pueden irse- El demonio lleno de ira se dirigió a ambos sujetos en el cuarto

-Como ordene- Sebastián hizo una reverencia y se dirigió al mensajero- Ahora que usted entregó el presente, puede irse y decirle a su amo que Lady Elizabeth está emocionada con su regalo- El mayordomo trató de provocar a Ciel, quien escuchaba con detenimiento

-Ya basta de ti, Sebastián, ¡Váyanse!- Gritó irritado

El mayordomo y el ahora asustado mensajero abandonaron la habitación, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

-No te enfades Ciel, el solo quiso hacerme un presente- La marquesa fue rápidamente al grano

-Me incomoda que tenga tantas formalidades, este Conde es realmente muy maleducado- Se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a la ventana- Supongo que tengo que enseñarle como respetar a Ciel Phantomhive.

-No me digas que pretendes…- Se quedó callada un momento, haberse preocupado por Collins fue algo que nunca debió hacer frente a un demonio territorial

-¿Y tú porque te preocupas por lo que yo le haga?, dime la verdad, ese Conde y tú no…- Analizó la situación, no podía imaginarse a Elizabeth estando acompañada de otro

-No digas eso Ciel, jamás eh tenido ningún cortejo con él, pero es una persona inofensiva, no deberías hacerle daño- Se acercó a él y puso la palma en su hombro

-Aún es temprano, deberías continuar durmiendo- Dijo con frialdad

-Eh… Está bien- No tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso

La Marquesa se recostó en la cama y con algo de molestia, cerró sus ojos.

-Ese Conde…- Observó el horizonte, mientras pensaba en lo que le haría a ese Conde, en ese momento, su dignidad se había rebajado mucho más y las personas que se metían con él, salían muy lastimadas

* * *

El rubio tomó otra de sus espadas y le pasó un pañuelo, quitando la sangre que manchaba la hoja del objeto, tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en su cara, otra caza que había salido bien.

-Dime Marqués Midford, ¿Cómo vas con ese asunto?- El hombre de negro salió de la nada, haciendo que el Edward se asustara un poco

-Todavía trato de pensar que hacer, anoche se mudaron a una habitación… Lo que le da más tiempo a ese demonio para estar a solas con Lizzy- Gruñó

-No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de que usted no tenga más problemas- Se acercó a él y se agachó para ver las espadas- Veo que eres muy hábil

-Mi familia es de espadachines, nuestro deber es proteger a Inglaterra- Dijo con orgullo

-Y sí que la protegerás, destruirás a dos demonios, Edward- Dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa

-Eso quiero más que nada, Ciel Phantomhive ha sido uno de mis mayores problemas- Tomó su espada y la clavó en el pasto

-Muy bien, comenzaré entonces con el plan- El misterioso hombre se agachó y le hizo una reverencia al marqués.

**_Continuará._**

**_Bueno aquí el segundo Capítulo, lo hice muy largo pero haré que los próximos no lo sean tanto, quiero agradecer los Reviews y al muy querido fanfiction porque aún no cargan y solo están en mi correo, en fin me alegra que les guste y la verdad me hace ilusión escribir acerca de ellos dos, porque los Fics que eh leído son CielxLizzyxSebastián, en fin publicaré mucho más seguido, nos vemos y gracias por leer mi historia :)_**


	3. El conde Collins

**_-El conde Collins-_**

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas después de aquel encuentro entre Ciel y Elizabeth, ahora, el Ex Conde tenía que acomodarse a la mansión y nuevamente, tener una rutina de humano, lo cual, estaba reglamentado en el contrato.

Ese día todos en la mansión Midford estaba realmente atareados, en la noche, habría un baile preparado por Alexis y Frances para anunciar el falso compromiso entre Elizabeth y el presunto hermano menor de Ciel, aunque todo era simplemente para eludir a las personas y poder llevar a cabo el contrato con facilidad

Ciel estaba en el salón principal, tomando el té con tranquilidad, mientras Sebastián le servía algunos postres.

-Así que un baile- Repitió inconforme

-Bochan, veo que algo le molesta, ¿Podría saber qué es?- Preguntó con amabilidad

-Mentirle a toda Inglaterra….Mentirme a mí mismo, jamás creí que yo podría caer tan bajo, es repugnante- Respondió con molestia

-Pues es parte del contrato, aunque si no quiere, simplemente debe renunciar y matar a Lady Elizabeth- Le dijo

-¿Estás loco?, yo soy un hombre de palabra, además….Es hora de que como demonio, le dé una probada a aquella alma que según ellos, es dulce como la miel- Bebió su té observando el ventanal- Además, Lizzy ha demostrado que en realidad…Soy alguien importante, no sería justo que la deje porque sí

-Es usted un hombre muy sabio amo, además, estoy comenzando a ver…que usted, enserio puede ser un demonio totalmente diferente, tiene sentimientos que no creí que podía tener- Trató de halagarle

-¿Sentimientos?, dudo mucho que yo pueda sentir tales cosas…Aquel día, yo perdí todo lo que complementa a un ser humano- Dijo con modestia

-Pues eso está a su juicio, yo solo soy honesto con mi Bochan- Le sonrió de lado y le dejó un plato de pasteles en la mesa

-Sebastián, ve a despertar a Elizabeth, se está haciendo tarde- Le ordenó

-Como ordene, señor- Inclinó la cabeza y abandonó la habitación

El otro demonio se quedó solo, degustando el té y el postre, la soledad era algo que pocas veces podía disfrutar, pero aquella ocasión, era diferente, los rayos del sol que entraban por el ventanal, acariciaban su brazo, dándole un poco de calor a todo su cuerpo, trayéndole relajación y tranquilidad, uno de los escasos placeres de un esbirro del mal

-¡Oye tú!, Phantomhive- Edward ingresó a la habitación muy molesto

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?, es de mala educación entrar gritando- Le confrontó con la mirada seria

-No juegues conmigo, ¡Escuché tu conversación!- Le señaló con el dedo, con ansias de golpearle

-Estar escuchando conversaciones de otros no es nada educado, ¿Tía frances no te educó bien?- Trató de provocarle

-Tú no durarás mucho en esta mansión, disfruta tus últimos días, porque trataré de alejarte de Lizzy, maldito- Apretó sus puños con fuerza

-¿A que va este berrinche?, además, gracias al contrato que nos ata, ella y yo estaremos juntos por muchos años…Dudo que puedas hacer algo en unas semanas….A menos de que quieras matarme- Alzó la mirada de manera que el Rubio pudiese ver sus ojos teñidos de rojo

-Eres un monstruo, tú vienes de las tinieblas, de la oscuridad, pero de ninguna manera…Permitiré que arrastres a mi querida hermana hasta allí, no importa lo que tenga que hacer…Te mataré- Le gritó fuertemente

-Pues espero, estaré aquí para recibir tus golpes- Se levantó del sillón y se ubicó al lado de Edward, de manera que sus hombros chocaran- Pero debes saber que, si fallas, te los devolveré…Más dolorosos- Dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa

-T-tú- Mordió su labio inferior, se sentía débil al no poder hacer nada

-Me tengo que ir, debo vestirme para la gala de esta noche- Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida, con un nuevo reto en mente

-Recuerda Ciel, mi hermana es algo muy preciado para mi…Si tratas de hacerle algo, no te lo perdonaré- Dijo para finalizar

-Adiós- Trató de humillarle no prestando atención a sus palabras

Ciel abandonó el salón, dejando a Edward pensativo, molesto e impotente, si él no podía proteger a Elizabeth, ¿Cuál era su objetivo ahora?, desde que su hermana nació, le prometió que estaría a salvo a toda costa y así lo cumplió hasta ese momento, siempre defendiéndola de otros, haciéndola respetar, evitándole estar en apuros… Todo lo que un hermano mayor puede hacer, sin embargo, ahora su hermanita había caído en un problema peor… Estaba durmiendo con un demonio, el que solo tenía en mente la muerte, el sufrimiento…La sangre derramada, si él no podía evitar que algo malo le pasara, se desmoronaría por dentro y su vida perdería total sentido.

Apretó fuertemente los puños y se hizo la promesa…Encontraría la forma de deshacerse de Ciel Phantomhive, a toda costa.

-Marqués- Una voz gruesa y con un tono bufón comenzó a llamarle

-¿Eh?, ¿Quién me llama?- Se puso en alerta y comenzó a buscar al responsable

-Aquí estoy marqués- Entró al salón un hombre portando un traje negro de una pieza, con un símbolo extraño ubicado en la solapa del saco y el cabello negro alborotado, similar al de Ciel

-¿Cómo entraste?, ¿Alguien te vio?- Preguntó algo nervioso

-No se preocupe, esos dos demonios están tan metidos en sus asuntos que no notaron mi presencia- Respondió mientras se acercaba

-¿Qué quieres?- Se sentó en el sillón y cruzó las piernas

-Usted me ha llamado- Le sonrió enseñándole unos dientes filosos

-¿Yo?, en ningún momento te he llamado, ni siquiera sé tu nombre- Le negó

-Su estado iracundo me hizo pensar que me necesita, verá…Yo tengo lo que usted necesita para estar tranquilo- Miró fijamente a Edward, los ojos verdes del rubio brillaban con interés

-¿De qué se trata?- Trató de ocultar su desespero por deshacerse de Ciel

-Pues mire- Se quitó el saco y bajó su mano hasta el torso, donde tenía una clase de cinturón rodeándole

-¿Una espada?- Preguntó decepcionado observando el objeto filudo que colgaba del cinturón

-No es cualquier espada marqués….Es una espada caza demonios- Dijo atrapando el interés del rubio nuevamente

-Interesante- Sonrió de lado

-Pero escuche, solo se la estoy dando porque debe estar protegido- Explicó- Si impacta al corazón u órganos vitales, el demonio puede morir, pero, si no atina, solo lo herirá

-Pero podría matarlo dormido- Llevó su mano a la barbilla pensativo

-Ni lo piense, los demonios están más activos mientras duermen, usted no debe mover ni un solo dedo hasta que yo se lo anuncie, para su seguridad marqués Edward

-Pero si Phantomhive me da motivos, no dudaré ni un segundo- Dijo decidido

-Está bien- Trató de llevarle la corriente cansado- Entonces tómela- Se acercó a Edward para que él pudiera sacar la espada personalmente

-Bastante cómoda- Tomó la empuñadura que estaba forrada en cuero y haló para poder sacar la espada más bella, nunca antes vista – E-es, preciosa- el rubio detalló con cuidado cada centímetro del objeto, la Hoja era realmente fina, más delgada que sus espadas y muy brillante

-Recuerde, escóndala bien de ellos, detectan con facilidad las armas- Le aconsejó

-Bien…Supongo que debes irte ya, si ellos te ven…Pueden matarte

-Dudo que puedan hacer eso- Giró para darle la espalda a Edward y estando así, tiñó sus ojos de rojo

-Bueno, me iré a cambiar para el baile- Trató de echar al hombre

-Hasta la vista Marqués, recuerde, debe vigilar con detalle cada movimiento, para poder hacer nuestro movimiento final- El hombre se acercó a la ventana y la abrió- Te buscaré luego- Dio un brinco y escapó de la mansión

-Vaya- Suspiró- Te destruiré Ciel- Sonrió y bajó la vista a su espada, ahora tenía el poder…

* * *

Sebastián tomó una camisa blanca de algodón y rápidamente, cubrió la piel blanquecina de su amo con esta, deslizando la tela por los brazos y cubriendo el pecho, luego, abotonó lentamente cada botón, mientras sentía como su amo se desesperaba

-Lo noto algo inquieto Bochan- Preguntó Sebastián mientras llegaba al último botón

-No es nada, solo que…No me siento seguro de que éste plan funcionará- Respondió algo nervioso

-Si se preocupa, hará que Lady Elizabeth también lo haga, así que le pido que mantenga la calma y confíe en mí- Trató de darle algo de seguridad a su Amo

-Entonces te daré una orden- Suspiró algo cansado- Debes convencer a todos de que en realidad soy mi hermano, Thomas Phantomhive- Se pasó la mano por la cara y rápidamente, se quitó el parche, dejando al descubierto su ojo con una estrella

-SI, mi Lord- Sebastián dejó de abotonar a su amo y llevó la mano a su pecho

-Continúa Sebastián, ya casi comienza el baile- Exigió con la expresión seria

Sebastián terminó de abotonar la camisa blanca de su amo, después, Ciel estiró sus brazos, informándole que ahora podía ponerle el saco de color negro

Cuando el Conde quedó listo, Sebastián se encargó de vestirlo con un traje elegante, digno de esa gala, tenía una espada decorando su torso y su atuendo similar al de un general; Salió de su habitación y vio a Elizabeth ya lista, portando un vestido completamente blanco, con un collar repleto de esmeraldas decorando su cuello.

-Lizzy- Ciel la observó y posteriormente, rodeó a la rubia con sus brazos

-Ciel, te ves muy bien- Se sonrojó y trató de acurrucarse en el pecho del demonio

-Es hora de recibir a los invitados- Se separó del abrazo y la miró, era increíble como él podía cambiar de actitud frente a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa Ciel?- Frances apareció de la nada y le gritó furiosa

-¿Qué pasa tía?- Peguntó

-Pues que si te vas con ese peinado así, te reconocerán, ¿Qué tu mayordomo no te lo dijo?, que deficiente Sebastián- Observó al pelinegro con molestia

-Disculpe Ama- Sebastián se inclinó pidiendo disculpas

-Ven aquí Ciel- Agarró fuertemente al demonio del brazo y lo ingresó de nuevo a la habitación

-¿Qué pasa mamá?, ¿Qué le harás a Ciel?- Preguntó Elizabeth asomándose desde la puerta

-Pues, tendré que arreglarlo para que nadie note que estás vivo- Empujó rápidamente al demonio a la cama, de modo que él pudiese quedar sentado

-¿Qué harás?- Preguntó algo molesto el demonio

Frances tomó los cabellos azul oscuro del joven demonio y los llevó hacia atrás, de modo que su cabello no tocara ni por accidente su frente.

-Así no parecerás el frío Ciel Phantomhive, sino el amable, Thomas Phantomhive, que deberá sonreír- Tomó los labios del demonio y trató de hacer que sonriera

-Ni loco- Llevó su cabeza para atrás para no ser más manipulado

-Que amargado eres Ciel- Frances se cruzó de brazos

-Los invitados ya están llegando- Se levantó con molestia y tomó su bastón- Vamos Lizzy- Desvió su mirada a la rubia y se acercó a ella para tomarla de gancho

-Realmente me impresionas Ciel- Dijo Frances para sí misma, observando como el demonio, sin notarlo, dibujaba una modesta línea con sus labios, al mirar a su hija

Ambos jóvenes bajaron hasta el recibidor, donde esperaron junto a sus mayordomos los carruajes que traían a los invitados, Ciel se dio a la difícil tarea de apretar las manos de cada persona que se bajaba del carruaje, también, les tenía que explicar que él era el hermano menor de Ciel, Thomas, cosa que muchas personas, se creyeron

La noche cayó y en la mansión ya había muchos invitados, por lo que ambos esposos estaban a punto de abandonar el recibidor y entrar finalmente a hacer su debut.

Pero antes de que ambos subieran los escalones para entrar, un carruaje conducido por un hombre vestido de negro frenó violentamente justo en la entrada, el mismo hombre se bajó de su asiento y abrió la puerta de la cabina, dejando bajar a un joven de ojos verdes y cabellos negros.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Ciel se puso alerta, aquella presencia le hacía rugir

El joven se bajó con una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara, estaba vistiendo un traje elegante de color blanco y en su mano, traía un ramo de rosas.

-Elizabeth- La voz del joven dejó sonar la voz de la rubia como si de una melodía se tratara

-C-Conde- La marquesa se estremeció, la presencia de aquella persona sería un problema para poder hacer la noche transcurrir en paz

-Mi nombre es Ethan Collins, soy el perro Guardián de la reina- Dijo en voz alta mostrando el orgullo que le daba su título

-Hasta que nos conocemos, Conde- Los ojos de Ciel se centraron en aquel hombre vestido de blanco, como si de una presa se tratara, sin duda disfrutaría jugar con él un buen rato

-¿Tú quién eres?- Preguntó engreído

-Soy el Conde Thomas Phantomhive, hermano menor del difunto Ciel Phantomhive- Dijo esto como si tratara de darle un golpe a Collins, pero al fin y al cabo, esa era su intención

-No sabía que Ciel Tenía hermanos…- Dijo para sí mismo, algo molesto

-Así es, como sabrás, el compromiso de mi hermano con Lady Elizabeth, pasó a ser conmigo- Sonrió con malicia para finalizar y apretó fuertemente la mano de la rubia para explicarle al conde su propiedad

-Oh- Bajó la cabeza con decepción- Pero supongo que no te molesta que le de estas rosas a Lizzy- Nuevamente, en el aire había reto

-No me molesta en absoluto- Mordió su labio inferior, estaba realmente tensionado

Ethan se acercó a la rubia y le entregó el ramo, a lo que ella aceptó cortésmente, tratando de no enseñar ninguna expresión, la verdad, no quería que Ciel se pusiera enojado y menos, que tratara de lastimar al Conde.

-Gracias- Dijo fríamente- Son bastante bellas- Apretó el ramo contra su pecho

-Es hora de entrar, tenemos que dar la gran noticia- Ciel volvió a tomar la mano de Elizabeth, enseñándole a Ethan, su lado ganador

Ciel y Elizabeth subieron primero los escalones, Sebastián y Paula los siguieron, mientras que Ethan, se quedó abajo, observando como la rubia subía tomada de la mano de un hombre que parecía ser realmente interesante, pero algo sospechoso.

-¿Qué opinas tú?- Preguntó el peli negro a su mayordomo que se encontraba a su lado

-Amo, yo pienso que Lady Elizabeth se ve muy feliz al lado de ese Thomas- Respondió con sinceridad el otro pelinegro

-No hablo de eso, me refiero a que…. ¿Enserio crees que Ciel tenía hermanos?, yo lo dudo mucho, mis padres investigaron a esa familia a fondo y nada de esto tiene sentido- Explicó algo molesto, ahora su oportunidad con Lizzy, se había alejado

-Amo, si usted quiere, me ocuparé de seguir investigando- Se ofreció el mayordomo

-No, Déjalo así, me ocuparé yo mismo- Con su mano, se quitó el guante negro que cubría la otra y observó un anillo de plata con el símbolo de su familia, un caballo- Le prometí a mi madre que me casaría con ella y así lo haré- Dijo con determinación

-Si estar con ella le hace feliz, haré lo que me ordene- El mayordomo se inclinó

-Vamos a entrar por ahora- Collins subió los escalones uno por uno, decidido a comenzar una guerra.

El salón principal estaba repleto de personas, todos de la alta sociedad, conviviendo todos juntos, portando finos trajes y vestidos, los cuales Elizabeth no podía parar de mirar, llevando a Ciel de un lado para otro, halagando a quien los portaba.

-Elizabeth, deberías relajarte, no es digno que estés arrastrándome de un lado para otro como un maniquí- Ciel se detuvo algo irritado

-P-pero Ciel, sabes que me gusta admirar los vestidos- Bajó la cabeza algo apenada, lo que le hizo recordar al demonio, la dulce infancia

-Está bien, no te preocupes, ¿Podemos descansar un momento?- Trató de no hacerla sentir triste, por el bien de su reputación

-Iré a saludar a los invitados- Elizabeth soltó la mano de Ciel y se alejó de él entre la multitud

-Pero qué difícil es…- Suspiró algo aliviado y buscó un lugar donde sentarse

-Parece que está algo molesto esta noche, Bochan- Sebastián apareció de golpe a su lado, algo fascinado por lo sucedido hacía unos momentos

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?- Preguntó él en malos términos

-Así es, al parecer, La señorita Elizabeth conoce a este hombre realmente bien, el Conde trató de pedirle matrimonio 3 veces, pero ella no lo aceptó- Anunció el mayordomo haciendo que la sangre de demonio de Ciel hirviera

-Así que….Este Conde viene es por… Lizzy- El Peli azul no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesto, el Conde Collins estaba pisando pastos enemigos

-Bochan, debo decir que usted me impresiona- Sebastián interrumpió los pensamientos de su amo

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó fastidiado

-No sabía que usted podía sentir Celos- Sebastián le ofreció a su amo una clase de sonrisa burlona

-No tengo Celos Sebastián, pero algo no me huele bien en ese Conde

-Amo, creo que es hora de anunciarse, le pido por favor que no sea grosero con el Conde y no le demuestre sus Celos por Lady Elizabeth- El demonio mayordomo en realidad disfrutaba ver a su amo haciendo aquel drama

-Enserio eres molesto- Ciel se acomodó su traje y se dispuso a ir al lugar de encuentro

Los Midford estaban reunidos en el centro del salón, Edward sostenía a Elizabeth de gancho y los padres estaban esperando a Ciel, para poder confirmar el compromiso falso ante los invitados y así, que todos ellos corriesen la voz por toda Inglaterra, de este modo, serían capaces de evadir las preguntas pesadas por parte de la prensa y la Reina.

Ciel se abrió paso entre la multitud, las personas le observaban fascinadas, todos se habían creído lo de Thomas y ahora se atrevían a decir, que el segundo hijo Phantomhive era mucho mejor persona que Ciel; El demonio se ubicó en el centro del salón junto con los rubios Midford y se preparó para escuchar el discurso de Alexis.

-Agradezco a todos por venir- El hombre levantó una copa y enseñó una sonrisa- Hoy están aquí, porque quiero anunciarles que, Mi hija Elizabeth tomará su compromiso con Thomas Phantomhive, en honor al difunto Ciel- Anunció ante todos y se empezaron a escuchar los cuchicheos de la gente

-Espléndido- El Vizconde Druitt interrumpió el discurso del rubio y comenzó a balancearse por toda la pista- Estos dos son el tal para cual- Llevó la mano a su cabeza y parecía que iba a perder el conocimiento

-Yo quiero añadir que, me siento honrado de tener este papel, mi hermano, sería un gran esposo, pero lamentablemente, su pérdida dejó algunos corazones rotos, pero, estoy aquí para sanarlos- Ciel tomó la mano de Elizabeth, simbolizando el compromiso

Todas las personas aplaudieron, estaban felices de haber sido invitados a esa ceremonia y haber presenciado ese momento, sin duda, el rumor correría por toda Inglaterra, hasta llegar a la Reina.

El Conde Collins, quien estaba en una esquina del salón escuchando, no se veía del todo contento, aquel hombre le traía una mala espina y al igual que Edward, le parecía injusto tener que ver a Elizabeth comprometida con él, en sus ojos, Collins no podía ver el afecto que Ciel le tenía a la rubia, cosa que le hizo sentir pena y algo de enojo.

-Estoy listo para recibir órdenes, mi amo- El mayordomo vio la cara de Collins, estaba enfadado

-No, de esto me encargo yo- Apretó sus puños y se alejó de la esquina

Las personas nuevamente regresaron al baile, aun no era media noche y las fiestas regularmente se acababan cerca de la madrugada, sin duda, esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para Collins y poder acercarse a Ciel y tratar de ver, que sucedía

Ciel estaba en una esquina, observando como las personas bailaban y se movían alrededor del saló, lástima para él, pues el baile jamás fue su fuerte y tampoco quiso intentarlo nunca, se limitaba con observar, callado y sin expresión alguna.

-Phantomhive- Collins se acercó a él, buscando otra conversación pesada

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Conde?- Fingió ser amable, en realidad no quería demostrarle a Sebastián la ira que sentía al verle

-Quisiera preguntarle…. ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?- Le preguntó con una mirada intimidante

-Realmente esperaba otra clase de conversación, pero si le hace feliz, estuve viviendo en Alemania con un amigo cercano de mi padre- Respondió

-Realmente yo no creo que usted sea quien dice ser- Le confrontó molesto

-Conde, no sé si se siente molesto al verme con Lizzy, pero le pido que no sea grosero- Ciel apretó su mandíbula, sus instintos demoniacos le decían que le matara

-Realmente no me molesta, Lizzy es una gran persona, pero que esté con usted, eso es algo arrollador- Le miró a los ojos, azul y verde se combinaron en una clase de guerra

-Ella transfirió su amor por Ciel hacia mí, yo en realidad no me quejo

-Eres un engreído, sin embargo, ahora el que ocupa el lugar de tu hermano soy yo, la Reina me tiene aprecio y toda Inglaterra me tiene respeto- Trató de alardear

-Supongo que debe ser algo interesante, tu familia esperó esas sobras durante un siglo…- Se burló el demonio

-¿Sobras?, éste título es deseado por muchos- Se molestó

-Lo dudo Conde, realmente nunca desee ese título, es por eso que mi hermano tomó el lugar- Tragó saliva, estaba ganando aquella pelea

-Supongo que debe ser alguien muy importante, solo te estoy avisando, trata bien a Lizzy o tendré que encargarme personalmente- Le amenazó para finalizar

-Gracias por esta charla Conde, pero si me disculpa, tengo que irme- Sonrió Cínicamente y se alejó de allí, estaba seguro de que ganaría aquella pelea

-Maldito- Collins apretó sus puños, se sentía frustrado.

Edward tomó una copa y se hizo a unos cuantos metros de las personas, estaba siguiendo de lejos a Ciel, quien no paraba de moverse de un lado para otro, sintiéndose inconforme con algo.

-Edward, realmente te obsesiona la idea de matarle- Alguien muy conocido le habló cerca del oído

-¿Qué haces aquí?, si nos ven hablando ellos sospecharán- Edward movió con discreción sus labios fingiendo no hablar con él

-Estoy invitado a esta fiesta, además, el mayordomo está ocupado sirviendo a los invitados y tu querido Ciel está por allí, moviéndose como una serpiente de lado a lado

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó con prisa

-Simplemente le vengo a informar que puede prepararse, tendremos a Ciel Phantomhive y a Sebastián Michaelis en bandeja de plata

-No digas eso…No aquí, alguien puede oírte- Edward le regañó

-Cálmese amo Edward, estaremos en contacto, no le quite la vista, pronto será la hora- Soltó una pequeña carcajada y se alejó de allí

Edward siguió al pelinegro mientras se alejaba, sin duda, él destruiría a Ciel y evitaría que su pequeña hermana cayera en desgracia; Con algo de elegancia, llevó la mano a su cabello y lo revolcó un poco, después, buscó alguna dama para bailar una pieza, tampoco pretendía quedarse toda la noche vigilando al demonio.

Ciel se movió hasta la otra esquina del salón, Elizabeth estaba allí, observando como todos bailaban, moviéndose al ritmo de las olas, transportándose de un lado a otro, siguiendo el son de la canción, ella realmente quería eso, quería bailar, pero una dama no baila con otros solteros estando comprometida, eso deshonraría a su familia y quedaría en ridículo.

-Realmente nos fue bien en la presentación- Trató de buscarle conversación, a pesar de que ella estaba completamente hipnotizada por las personas en el centro

-Si…- Suspiró, haciéndole entender al demonio que quería bailar

-Lizzy, yo jamás eh sido bueno para esto, no quiero hacerte quedar en ridículo- Confesó finalmente

-Eso no me preocupa del todo, te vi discutiendo con el Conde- Le encaró

-Ah- Bajó la cabeza, había fallado en su objetivo- Él se acercó, solo hablábamos de negocios…

-Dudo que hayan estado hablando de negocios, los vi realmente alterados y yo realmente, no quiero eso

-Me enteré de que él te pidió matrimonio repetidas veces- No pudo evitar soltarlo

-Sí, pero sin embargo me negué, ¿Eso no cuenta?- Ella lo vio a los ojos, estaban apagados

-Pero tú no me comentaste, creí que no habrían secretos- Trató de hablarle lo más calmado posible, no quería llamar la atención de las personas

-Yo también lo creí Ciel, pero aun así, tú estás aquí, en forma de demonio….- Dio en un fuerte punto

-Entonces mi única manera de disculparme sería- Se acercó a ella y le estiró la mano

-¿Qué sucede?- Ella observó la mano de Ciel, cubierta por un guante de cuero, invitándola a tomarla

-Deberíamos ir antes de que la pieza se acabe- El demonio estaba apenado, su mayordomo le observaba sonriente desde la distancia

-Ciel…Tú- Los ojos de la rubia se alumbraron, ella sabía que Ciel era Pésimo en el baile, lo había notado muchas veces, cuando por accidente, el joven pisaba sus zapatillas y se molestaba consigo mismo

-Soy el Esposo de la marquesa Midford, ¿Qué sería de mi si no pudiera bailar con mi dama?- Los ojos del demonio se tornaron rojizos, evidenciando el contrato

Elizabeth tomó la mano del demonio, quien en un movimiento rápido, la acercó hacia las personas que se movían libremente en el centro del salón, ambos giraban y avanzaban, enseñando un lado oculto del peli azul, gracias a ese contrato, él estaría al alcance de hacer todo lo necesario para la marquesa, no importaba si el no supiera bailar y si sus delgadas piernas no pudiesen tomar el ritmo, él se convertiría, en un esposo, que manejara el baile a la perfección.

-Bien hecho….Bochan- Sebastián observó a su amo desde la distancia, detallando sus perfectos giros y la destreza para mover los pies, sin duda, Ciel era el amo que todo demonio esperaba, uno que superaba las expectativas, no importa que él también fuese un demonio….Él tenía sentimientos, que cada día, le sorprendían cada vez más.

**_Continuará_**

**_Lamento demorarme al publicar, pero aquí va el tercer capítulo, el cuarto será mucho mejor, espero que les haya gustado_**


	4. Ese esposo, Demoniaco

**_-Ese esposo, Demoniaco-_**

_"Mi lindo esposo Ciel, es un año menor que yo, sin embargo, desde aquel día que lo conocí, no pude evitar sentir amor por él, su pequeña sonrisa tan inocente y sus hermosos ojos azules, tan grandes como la luna; Lo perdí dos veces, pero, yo jamás lo dejaré ir del todo…Siempre estará conmigo"_

Pasó un mes después de ese baile, nadie volvió a saber de Conde Collins y sus ya descubiertos planes de conquistar a Elizabeth, cosa que hizo que Ciel se tranquilizara y no estuviera en guardia todo el tiempo, ahora, se dedicaba a revivir su empresa, mientras hacía que el contrato se llevara a cabo plenamente.

Ciel y Elizabeth estaban tomando el té en el jardín, Sebastián y Paula estaban a unos cuantos metros, tratando de darles un espacio adecuado para hablar, aunque, el mayordomo podía escuchar plenamente la conversación, sus oídos estaban tan desarrollados, que podría escuchar a un lobo sollozar a miles de kilómetros.

El Conde tomó la taza acercó la nariz a esta, antes de beber el té, le gustaba olerlo y sentir su aroma acariciando sus sentidos, era un pequeño placer que podía darse, cuando estaba en un espacio tranquilo, sin ser molestado.

-Ciel, dime, ¿Qué hiciste estos tres años?- Elizabeth volteó a ver al peli Azul, quien estaba en otro planeta degustando su té

-Eh, ya sabes…Recorrí el mundo- Vaciló por un momento y respondió

-¿Y porque no te molestaste en enviar una carta?- Le reclamó algo molesta

-No…No comprendes Elizabeth, yo jamás pensé en regresar- Confesó rápidamente

-Ah…Comprendo, sin embargo regresaste… ¿Por qué?- Preguntó algo dolida, quería que saliera de los labios de Ciel, aquella respuesta que esperaba

-Debo admitir que tu grito de desespero alertó a todos los demonios, muchos respondieron a esa llamada y fueron al bosque- Respondió desilusionando a la rubia

-Así que jamás pensaste en mi- Había sentido un golpe en su pecho, ella le esperó durante tanto tiempo, pero él, tuvo el lujo de viajar alrededor del mundo y no pensó ni un poco en ella

-Si lo hice, uno jamás olvida el pasado, Lizzy- Llevó el borde de la porcelana a sus labios y bebió el té

-Comprendo…- Llevó la mirada hacia otra parte, la verdad dolía tanto y él ni siquiera tuvo una expresión alguna al responderle, ¿Cómo podía ser él tan duro?, el Ciel que conoció alguna vez era totalmente diferente, ese se preocupaba por ella y siempre enviaba cartas a su mansión preguntándole su estado de ánimo, pero….Después de ese incendio, solo quedaron las cenizas de ese antiguo Conde.

-No te pongas triste- Suspiró- No debí ser tan duro…pero debes comprenderme- Trató de buscar la mirada de la rubia, pero ella trataba de evadirlo

-No es eso….Ya no importa de todos modos- Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de contener las lágrimas, siempre había sido así, tan frágil sentimentalmente

-Lizzy…- Ya no sabía que decir, tenía que ser duro con ella, el Ciel Phantomhive que regresó de aquel incendio, era así…era frío y sin sentimientos, solo concentrado en cosas de adultos…No en el amor, ni sentimientos ridículos, ahora que era un demonio, querer era algo prácticamente imposible

-El té se terminó, debo ensayar con madre- Se levantó de la mesa, estaba pálida, algo herida ante la posible indiferencia de Ciel, debía encontrar a ese niño sonriente de nuevo, pero sería algo muy difícil- Vamos Paula- Llamó a la castaña y esta se fue de inmediato con ella

Sebastián se acercó a la mesa donde se estaba tomando el té, recogió las tazas y los cubiertos, con una sonrisa ladeada en su cara.

-Creí que usted había prometido jamás mentirle- Sebastián trató de atormentarle como solía hacerlo casi siempre

-Cállate Sebastián- Dejó la taza en la mesa y apretó su puño

-Yo debería comentarle que en las noches sollozaba su nombre- Se acercó a él y le dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué ganas con esto?, ¿Hacerme sentir molesto?- Le confrontó fastidiado

-Bochan, usted en realidad se cree toda esta mentira, en verdad me asombra….Viajar por el mundo- Se bufó

-¿Esperas que le diga que matamos toda una aldea?, ¿Eso quieres?- Se levantó iracundo

-Fue por una causa noble, ella debe entender que está enamorada de un ser demoniaco y maligno- Sebastián trataba de retarle, de hacerle sentirse confundido

-Ella no comprenderá, Sebastián, así que deja de decirme todas esas cosas

-Pero….Usted trató de ocultar esa mentira y la hizo sentir mal….Eso no es un acto digno de un esposo, Bochan- Le hizo reaccionar

-Tiene que ser así Sebastián, yo no estoy listo para esto…Sentimientos, los perdí en ese incendio, lo único que queda…Es un demonio repugnante- Le gritó

-Mentiras, Mentiras, Bochan, con todo mi respeto, usted debería no engañarse a sí mismo- Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la casa

-¡Cállate!, ¡Es una orden!- Aquellas palabras de Sebastián le hicieron perder los estribos

-Como ordene- Se inclinó sosteniendo los platos y los cubiertos con su mano y se alejó de allí, dejando al iracundo demonio solo, engañándose a sí mismo

Ciel golpeó el pasto molesto, en realidad, todo le enfadaba, odiaba que su mayordomo le retara y con una sonrisa, diera al descubierto todos sus engaños, durante esos tres años, él estuvo consumiendo todas las almas de una aldea, hasta que esta quedó desolada, además, varias veces, se daba algunos paseos cerca de la Mansión Midford, para verificar que ocurría dentro de esta, por lo que, el engaño a Elizabeth había quedado al descubierto, haciéndolo sentir, débil y algo apenado, es un demonio, quien no puede sentir…Sin embargo, las evidencias humanas seguían allí, demostrándole, que aún quedaban rastros del antiguo Ciel.

* * *

Elizabeth tomó la espada y con un movimiento ágil, apuntó justo en el pecho de su hermano, haciendo que se quedara inmóvil y algo nervioso

-Lizzy, realmente me tendiste una trampa- Edward le sonrió, sin embargo, la mirada de su hermana menor, se encontraba apagada- ¿Qué ocurre?- Mordió su labio y esperó que no fuese gracias a Ciel

-Nada hermano mayor- Bajó su espada y soltó un suspiro

-Dime la verdad Lizzy, sabes que soy tu hermano, la persona que velará por hacerte feliz- El Rubio tiró su espada al piso y abrazó a su hermana

-Ciel sigue siendo el mismo- Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran

-No permitiré que él siga haciéndote esto, siempre ha sido lo mismo, ¿Hasta cuándo te darás cuenta?- La confrontó algo dolido, era su hermanita, la que estaba llorando por su enemigo

-Debo cumplir con mi deber, ahora que hice un trato, no hay vuelta atrás, yo me encargaré de que él vuelva a sonreír- Se liberó del abrazo y lo miró seriamente

-Me duele saber que estás así, siempre que visitabas la mansión Phantomhive, regresabas a casa a llorar, porque Ciel seguía siendo el mismo, a pesar de que actuabas tan bien cuando estabas con él, tu corazón no soportaba la idea de que lo habías perdido- Sacó la verdad al aire

-Hermano mayor, te quiero- Volvió nuevamente a abrazarle- Pero debo hacer esto, no quiero seguir sintiéndome así, pero tampoco deseo alejarme de Ciel, haré que cambie, tengo que hacerlo…

-Pronto no tendrás que hacerlo, serás libre hermana…No te preocupes- El corazón de Edward se deshizo, Ciel debía pagar por cada lágrima derramada, él era un demonio realmente malvado, sin sentimientos, debió haberse quedado en el olvido, no debía regresar y hacer sufrir nuevamente a Lizzy

-Debemos continuar entrenando, madre vendrá y se enfadará si nos ve perdiendo el tiempo

-Tienes razón- Pasó delicadamente su mano por los ojos de su hermana y secó las pequeñas lágrimas que se encontraban estancadas allí, su sed de venganza latía firmemente, debía encargarse de él

Ambos volvieron a tomar sus espadas y continuaron con el entrenamiento, en unas cuantas semanas, Lizzy tenía un torneo y debía practicar, le prometió a su padre continuar, aunque le apenaba la idea de que Ciel, tal vez iría a verla y pensar que era una esposa aterradora.

* * *

Cayó la noche y todos ya habían terminado de cenar, ahora, se habían dispersado por toda la mansión, a hacer sus últimas acciones antes de dormir; Elizabeth se postró en uno de los balcones, soltó un suspiro hondo y se concentró en las estrellas, imaginaba su matrimonio con Ciel totalmente diferente, creía que iban a ser sonrisas en vez de lágrimas, pero igual que todo lo que giraba en torno a ella, eran mentiras.

Ciel entró al balcón y vio a la rubia sostenida del muro, observando el Cielo, él estaba en un clase de infierno, peor que el que había visitado, no quería hacerla sentir mal, pero estaba mudo, no podía expresar nada, su palabra de demonio se lo impedía, era algo que estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance.

-Lamento lo de esta tarde- Se acercó a ella y soltó difícilmente

-No importa, sé que aún estás cegado por la ira y la venganza, es lo único que queda de ti- Bajó la mirada, triste

-La oscuridad se apoderó de mí, renuncié a ser feliz, para poder luchar por lo que perdí, sin embargo, hice tantas cosas y jamás lo recuperé, no tuvo caso después de todo, pero me aferré a eso y me acostumbré a ser así- Respondió

-Te entiendo Ciel, pero debes simplemente dejarlo ir, estás perdiendo tanto y vivirás por siempre, ¿Continuarás así?, ¿Toda la vida?- Le miró a los ojos, tratando de hacerlo caer en cuenta

-Me temo que es muy difícil Lizzy, eso no se puede, porque el Ciel Phantomhive que sonreía y jugaba, se quemó en la mansión y murió junto con sus padres- Dijo algo que jamás se había atrevido a decirle a nadie

-Entonces estarás dispuesto a perder mucho más…Yo no soporto la idea de que no pueda hacerte feliz- Volteó a ver el bosque, era frustrante hablar con él y mirarle su ojo azul totalmente apagado, enseñándole las heridas

-No puedes decir eso del todo- Se acomodó a su lado en el balcón y postró su mano en su hombro- Eres la persona que me recuerda el pasado, cuando sonreía, cuando jugábamos, si tú te vas, ese pequeño recuerdo también lo hará y entonces yo… Caeré en agonía

-Ciel….- Lo miró un poco alegre, sus ojos verdes se volvieron cristalinos

El demonio suspiró y trató de evadir su mirada, no se sentía del todo cómodo, el jamás había tenido el valor de decirle todas esas cosas, pero, era ella quien lo lanzaba a ese extremo, a ser débil, a ser un Ciel diferente, aunque fuese solo un poco; él era malo, en el pasado, le quitó la vida a muchas personas sin escrúpulos, se burló y humilló a otros, consumido por la ira, por venganza, sin embargo, cuando estaba con la rubia, ese Ciel pasaba a ser segundo y trataba de hacerla feliz, ese era su deber como prometido, como esposo, lo que le prometió a su padre el día que anunció su compromiso y así lo haría.

-Ya está haciendo frío, es mejor que entres- Trago saliva y trató de no adentrarse mucho más en aquella conversación

Ella asintió, Aunque fue muy poco, ella por fin supo que le importaba a él, aun habían evidencias del antiguo Ciel y esta vez, no descansaría hasta por fin, hacerlo regresar, esa fue su promesa.

* * *

Ciel abrió sus ojos, se incorporó en la cama lentamente y notó como toda su ropa estaba sudada, había tenido una clase de pesadilla, sin embargo no recordaba nada, volteó la mirada a Elizabeth, quien dormía sin percatarse de nada y era mejor así, él no quería demostrarle lo débil que era realmente.

Miró el antiguo reloj que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, eran las 2AM, se volvió a recostar y tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y podía sentirlo latiendo en cada lugar de su cuerpo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y un escalofrío le rodeó, sin duda, le estaba sucediendo algo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a teñirse de rojo y una sed se apoderó de él, estaba perdiendo la razón, su mirada se estaba difuminado y todo le daba vueltas, debía llamar a Sebastián, antes de que él fuese consumido por el mismo.

-S-Sebastián- Gritó a duras penas, pero ellos estaban en la habitación más lejana y ese grito, no podía oírse, por lo que se quitó el parche y trató de llamar al demonio

-¿Ciel?- Elizabeth se levantó al escuchar el grito ahogado del Conde, se incorporó en la cama y vio una espeluznante escena

Ciel estaba totalmente paralizado, sus ojos rojos y enseñando unos colmillos, él estaba reflejando su esencia de demonio y la rubia temió por su vida

-¿Qué ocurre Ciel?- Elizabeth sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre él y trató de que recuperara el aliento

-Lizzy, C-Corre- Estaba luchando para no perderse a sí mismo, las venas se marcaron en su cuello y sus dedos comenzaron a retorcerse, él debía contenerse, no quería asustarla.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué ocurre?- Estaba sin duda asustada, pero mucho más por lo que podría pasarle a él

Ciel se lanzó sobre ella, aprisionándola con sus brazos y enseñándole aquella expresión aterradora, el hambre se reflejaba en él, ¿Iba a matarla?, el demonio le enseñó sus dientes y lentamente fue acercándose a sus labios, desde allí, podía robar su alma y dejarla sin vida, pero, él aún luchaba para que aquello no sucediera.

-¡Me estás asustando Ciel!, ¡Suéltame!- Ella trató de sacudirse y poder soltarse del demonio, a quien parecía desconocer, él había jurado cuidarla, pero jamás creyó que debía protegerse de su protector.

El demonio trataba de contenerse, la presión se notaba en él, todas sus venas parecían brotarse y sus extremidades comenzaban a temblar, debía esperar, estaba a unos metros de los labios de la rubia y si lograba llegar a ellos, sería la última vez que la vería con vida, él no podría continuar viviendo así, habiendo asesinado a Lizzy.

-¿Ciel?- Le desesperación llegó a Elizabeth, Ciel estaba cambiando, ya no era él, así que estaba segura de que llegaría a su fin, los labios del joven estaban tan cerca de los suyos, pero sabía que algo bueno no iba a suceder, ella debía esperar….Alguien tenía que salvarla

La contención no duró, Ciel se lanzó como un lobo hambriento hacia la joven, ansioso de probar aquella alma, dulce, amarga y picante, ahora no parecía importarle que fuese su esposa, Elizabeth Midford, a quien había jurado proteger, no, ahora ella era su presa.

Ya estaba a unos centímetros de ella, las patadas de la joven no sirvieron de nada, Ciel iba a tomar su alma y calmaría el dolor que sentía, su piel ardía y su estómago rugía por comida, pero, antes de llegar a los labios de la joven, una mano cubierta por un guante de seda le lanzó al suelo.

-Bochan- Sebastián miró asombrado a su amo, la maldad se había apoderado de él, sus labios rojos, sedientos de sangre y sus ojos, enseñando su lado demoniaco, que había salido debido al hambre.

El mayordomo observó a Elizabeth, ella parecía estar aterrada, su esposo enserio iba a matarla, era algo irónico; el pelinegro rápidamente sacó algo de su bolsillo, el cual se movía desesperado en su mano y se lanzó sobre Ciel para poder estabilizarlo, luego, introdujo lo que parecía ser una ardilla viva en su boca y esperó a que el demonio hambriento se calmara.

-¿Qué ocurre Sebastián?- Elizabeth se acercó al borde de la cama y observó a Ciel, su boca estaba totalmente llena de sangre, al igual que sus manos, por haber tomado a la ardilla y haberla masacrado.

-Mi Lady, le tengo que pedir disculpas, fui muy lento y pude haber puesto en peligro su vida- Sebastián se levantó del piso y le hizo una reverencia a la rubia, mientras Ciel continuaba en el piso

-¿Por qué Ciel quería matarme?- Sus ojos se abrieron y el temor la invadió

-Debemos esperar a que él se mejore, después le explicaré esto- Sebastián regresó a verificar el estado de su amo, sus ojos habían retomado el color azul de siempre y sus colmillos se estaba ocultando de nuevo

Ciel recuperó la conciencia, algo aturdido, observó a su mayordomo, quien tenía una cara de desapruebo y después, vio a Elizabeth, estaba pálida, reflejando el miedo que sentía por el en ese instante, tenía vergüenza, había tratado de matar a su esposa y fue tan débil, que no pudo contenerse.

-¿Qué pasó Sebastián?- Ciel observó sus manos, llenas de sangre del animal, era degradante ser visto por ella de esa manera

-Bochan, al parecer usted volvió a transformarse- Sebastián se acercó a él y sacó un pañuelo, con el que limpió las manos manchadas de sangre de su amo

-Lizzy, yo…- El peli azúl trató de explicarlo, pero la vergüenza le hacía sentirse iracundo con él mismo

-Yo…Entiendo Ciel- Respondió con la voz temblorosa

-Los humanos recién convertidos en demonios, tienden a sentir hambre por un alma regularmente, si ellos no consiguen una, se convertirán en su figura demoniaca, trayendo destrucción por doquier- Sebastián trató de ocultar aquel incidente, contándole la verdad a Elizabeth- El amo tuvo la mala suerte de tener que haberse convertido en este momento y como no había un alma cerca, Lady Elizabeth se vio afectada, pero, prometo que me encargaré de impedirlo la próxima vez- El mayordomo se agachó y trató de disculparse con Elizabeth

-Tú pudiste haberme matado…- Murmuró algo asustada

-Lizzy, estoy tan avergonzado, yo no quería que vieras esto…, Rompí mi promesa, ahora parece que debo protegerte de mí mismo- Se levantó y trató de tranquilizar a la rubia

La marquesa no tenía palabras, ella creyó que siempre que estuviese en peligro, podía ocultarse entre los brazos protectores de Ciel, pero ahora, lo veía como si fuese una amenaza más grande, él atentó con su vida, su mirada, teñida de rojo como la sangre, enseñándole a un asesino, uno sin corazón.

-Creo que debes volver a dormir- El demonio observó el piso, había hecho algo realmente difícil de perdonar, además, si alguien se enteraba de eso, el contrato quedaría anulado, él había sido desleal a su pacto y aquello podía ser castigado

Elizabeth se acomodó en la cama, estaba en shock, las manos repletas de sangre de Ciel, la hicieron verlo de otra manera, el pequeño niño sonriente, se había convertido en un asesino, jamás sería capaz de verle con otros ojos

El Conde abandonó la habitación junto a Sebastián, ambos caminaron por el corredor oscuro sin decirse ni una palabra, lo que habían estado ocultando, fue descubierto de la peor manera posible, haciendo a Elizabeth vivirlo en carne propia, enseñándole, un Ciel que jamás quiso relucirle, ese era él, un verdadero asesino, el que humilló, torturó y maltrató a tantas personas en su pasado, el que estaba consumado por la oscuridad, el que nunca cambiaría su esencia.

-Bochan, esto es muy grave, si Elizabeth cambia de opinión, ella podría romper el contrato y quedar libre, para otros demonios- Sebastián rompió el silencio y trató de aconsejar a su amo

-Como volveré a mirarla a los ojos, Sebastián, esto es grave, ella puede quedar expuesta a otros demonios- Le dijo con una mirada de loco

-No se preocupe amo, yo me encargaré, mueva sus piezas con cuidado y gane nuevamente a la reina- Sebastián se arrodilló ante él y le hizo una reverencia

-Debo alejarme de ella, está asustada- Apretó sus puños, él estaba a punto de perder a la reina, por haber hecho una mala jugada

-No es su culpa amo, si yo hubiese llegado a tiempo, nada de esto estaría pasando, mis disculpas

-Tengo que hacer algo- Ciel corrió nuevamente a la habitación, él no podía dejar que aquello quedara así

Elizabeth aún no podía cerrar sus ojos, cuando lo hacía, la figura de aquel demonio regresaba, atormentándola, haciéndola temer.

Ciel entró a la habitación, la rubia de inmediato fingió dormir, aunque él sabía perfectamente, que nadie podría conciliar el sueño, después de lo sucedido, lentamente, se acercó a ella y se agachó al lado de la cama para poder tener visibilidad de su pequeña mentira.

-Veo que estás asustada- Le habló en un tono suave, para persuadirla

Pero ella no respondió, mordió su labio y trató de no caer en llanto, él podía ser tan dulce, pero sabía que era una simple ilusión, ella había visto quien era él en realidad

-Lizzy, traté de contenerme, yo en realidad no quería, fueron mis instintos e hice mal en no protegerte de mi lado oscuro- Agachó la cabeza y pasó su mano por el cabello de la joven, lo único que parecía estar visible

-Entiendo que ahora eres un monstruo- Se ocultó en las cobijas para no mirarle

-Lo sé, soy un monstruo y entiendo que quieras alejarte de mí-

-No quiero alejarme de ti- Se descubrió y le permitió ver sus ojos verdes

-¿Eh?, Pero tú…- Ahora estaba confundido

-Recuerdo el día que tuve que enseñarte mi lado oscuro, creí que jamás volverías a verme con los mismos ojos, pero lo hiciste….Vi en tu cara el mismo temor que sentí hace un momento…Pero aun así, tu accediste a continuar conmigo- Se incorporó lentamente y observó a Ciel

-Lizzy…- Estaba sorprendido, ella enserio le amaba.

-Temí porque tu cara me reflejó lo que eres en verdad, lo que somos todos, también me di cuenta como luchaste contigo mismo para no hacerme daño….Lo que me hizo pensar…que tú me quieres- Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos

-Así que no tienes miedo- Una pequeña línea se dibujó en su boca

-Jamás lo haría Ciel, la impresión del momento ya pasó- Ella le sonrió, aunque estaba asustada todavía, simuló no hacerlo

El conde no pudo evitarlo y la abrazó, aunque él era un demonio que no podía sentir, la idea de que ella terminara el contrato le agobiaba, la paz que sentía al estar con Elizabeth, era una que no encontraría en ningún lado, por fin lo había descifrado, al fin, lo había admitido.

_"Jamás dejaré que esta persona se vaya"_

**_Continuará._**

**_Hola, aquí traigo el 4 capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, próximamente, más capítulos_**


	5. Ese esposo, Llega tarde

**_-Ese esposo, Llega tarde-_**

**_"Los demonios son seres malvados y despiadados; No comprendo cómo puedo permitir, que mi hermana esté con uno de ellos, esos seres, destruyen todo lo que amo, me atormentan, pero, no los dejaré quedarse con Lizzy, ella jamás se irá de mi lado protector, soy su hermano, Edward Midford y mi deber, es protegerla a toda costa"_**

Ciel tomó otro papel, lo leyó, analizó y después agarró la pluma, llenó de tinta la punta y procedió a firmar, todo aquello era rutinario para él, leer, firmar y después hacerse cargo de las consecuencias, cada día, llegaban más formularios y propuestas, los cuales era absurdas y tontas, pero por deber, debía aceptarlos, todo aquello era parte de su contrato, Servirle a Elizabeth, controlar la empresa y quedar bien ante la sociedad, la estética…. De un demonio Esposo.

Estaba algo molesto, tenía calor y parecía que la ventana no le daba frescura, las paredes cafés del despacho, tampoco le ayudaban, aquel espacio le deprimía y le agotaba; Remangó su camisa para permitirse tener un poco más de tiempo y pensar con claridad, la compañía Funtom, la que había controlado desde que tenía doce, ahora había crecido mucho más, extendieron su mercadeo hasta américa y pensaban llevarlo mucho más allá, sin embargo, él era un demonio que conoció los placeres que no pudo disfrutar antes, ahora había notado, que ser despreocupado en algunas cosas, le daba cierta satisfacción, por lo que atender su empresa, era solo por obligación

-Bochan- Sebastián entró por la puerta, con su mirada sombría como era de costumbre, sosteniendo una bandeja con las manos

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó sin despegar sus ojos de la hoja

-Acaba de llegar una carta de la ciudad- Le informó enseñándole la bandeja

-Pues ponla en la pila de cartas- Le respondió irritado, otro trabajo más

-Aquí dice que es de alta prioridad y sí que lo es, tiene el símbolo de los empresarios Maiko- Le explicó dejándole el sobre encima de la hoja que estaba Leyendo

-P-Pero estoy ocupado en otros asuntos, tengo que terminar esto antes del medio día- Retiró el sobre blanquecino de su vista y continuó con la hoja

-No comprendo en donde quedó toda su esencia de caballero, hacer pereza durante tres años le hicieron mal- Le reprochó su mayordomo

-Eh, Todo es muy agotador, aunque soy ahora un demonio, no me siento con energías- Se recostó sobre la mesa

-Eso es porque necesita un alma para recobrar las energías, por ahora, deberá trabajar con el Cincuenta por ciento de ella

-Trae algo dulce- Le ordenó ocultando la cabeza en sus brazos

-Pero por favor, lea la carta, podría ser beneficioso para la empresa- Le pidió con la usual elegancia

-Solo la leeré porque no quiero que comiencen a decir cosas- Se levantó del escritorio y tomó el sobre con brusquedad

-Esperaré a que la lea- Llevó sus manos hacia atrás y se hizo en una esquina de la habitación, observando cada movimiento de su amo

-Pareces un perro- Tomó una daga y cortó la estampa que cerraba el sobre, después, sacó la hoja

-Interesante- El mayordomo llevó la mano a su mentón

-Los Maiko piden una audiencia- Suspiró

-Pues traeré el carruaje, debemos llegar antes de las cinco- Sebastián se dirigió a la puerta con prisa

-Apúrate- Se levantó con molestia, estiró los brazos y observó por la ventana, los Jardines que Frances cuidaba eran realmente bonitos, flores de todos los tonos lo decoraban, era sin duda un descanso visual para él, algo no tan deprimente, como lo era su vida

Recorrió con los ojos todo el lugar al que tenía alcance desde la ventana, el bosque que rodeaba la mansión, el Jardín y una pequeña casetilla en madera, oculta detrás de dos grandes robles; Bajó la vista a su mano, envuelta en el usual guante de seda y en su pulgar, aquel anillo que le representaba la muerte y la desgracia, ocultándolos tras una joya color púrpura, la cual siempre le deprimía al verla. Su destino, el cual quedó irrumpido por cosas del destino, pudo evadir la muerte, lo haría por siempre, sin embargo, la desgracia y la agonía quedarían en él hasta la eternidad, ¿Cuándo encontraría la felicidad?, se dijo muchas veces, pero, sonreír, era algo que jamás podría hacer, todo se disolvió en el fuego.

-¿A dónde irás?- Elizabeth entró en el despacho sin tocar, haciendo que el demonio girara sobre sus talones rápidamente

-Tengo una reunión, pero volveré antes de tu evento- Respondió sin emoción alguna

-Desearía que fuese verdad- Bajó la cabeza algo desilusionada

-Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra- Alzó la voz, tal vez ofendido

-Está bien- No quiso decir más, vio a Ciel agotado, cansado y no deseaba discutir con él- Entonces te espero allí- Bajo las manos y salió de la habitación, últimamente, Ciel estaba distante, desde aquella situación, donde intentó matarla.

* * *

El carruaje avanzaba rápidamente por las calles, si querían llegar al evento de Elizabeth a tiempo, aquello parecía muy importante para ella y su deber era hacerla feliz a como diera lugar; Su mayordomo estaba justo al frente de él, sentado en el asiento y observándolo con una sonrisa ladeada, lo cual le irritaba bastante , él sabía, que Sebastián tenía algo en mente

-¿Qué quieres?, eres molesto- Lo miró a los ojos, pero no aguantó al verlo, por lo que giró rápidamente su cabeza a la ventana

-El castillo Pordige queda a tres horas de aquí, aunque usted pudiera acabar la reunión en menos de veinte minutos, le sería imposible llegar a tiempo- Le explicó- Por lo que usted nuevamente escogió el trabajo, por encima de su esposa

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Dijo insatisfecho por la respuesta del mayordomo

-Pues que escuché rumores de que cierto conde hará su aparición…Y Lady Elizabeth estará sola, tal vez molesta con su esposo….No movió bien sus piezas amo…La reina está a merced del Rey enemigo- Respondió haciéndole entender a su amo de que había cometido un error

-No puede ser….Es cierto- Bajó su cabeza desconcertado, él, quien era experto en el ajedrez, no se había percatado de posibilidades futuras- Sebastián

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted amo?- Se preparó para recibir una orden, que de seguro le harían quedar agotado al final del día

-Quiero que te bajes ahora mismo y corras hacia el Castillo Pordige, vigila bien a Lizzy hasta que llegue y no la dejes acercarse al Conde Collins, sabes muy bien las consecuencias de un posible descuido- Alzó la cabeza y lo miró con la expresión completamente seria

-Sí, Mi Lord- Agachó la cabeza con cierta emoción y salió de allí, sin duda, su amo le daba nuevas expectativas cada día

Se levantó aun con el carruaje en movimiento y se balanceó hasta la puerta, la abrió y saltó de allí sin vacilar, Ciel lo vio correr a una velocidad increíble, hasta que desapareció por el horizonte, mientras él se dirigía solo, hasta el despacho de un empresario.

El carruaje se detuvo en frente de un gran edificio, todo estaba hecho en ladrillos, los cuales ya se veían desgastados, se bajó del carruaje sin ayuda de su mayordomo y antes de entrar, Suspiró levemente, algo de aquel ambiente no le daba buena espina.

Subió rápidamente los escalones, en la puerta, un hombre con una expresión neutral le abrió, dándole paso a otras escaleras en espiral, las cuales se veían casi que infinitas, molesto, subió por allí, cuestionándose si aquel lugar merecía tanta prioridad, Elizabeth estaría enfadada con él y ahora debía protegerla de un Conde que la acosaba, Ciel Phantomhive por primera vez, había movido sus piezas de manera errónea

Terminó de subir las escaleras y llegó hasta el despacho, un hombre vestido de traje, abrió las dos grandes puertas, dejándole ver, una oficina similar a la de él, El escritorio ubicado al lado de un gran ventanal, papeles tirados por todo el piso y un extraño aroma a húmedo

-Bienvenido Thomas Phantomhive- Gritó un hombre oculto tras una gran silla negra

-Gracias- Avanzó hasta llegar al escritorio y tomó asiento en una silla que estaba destinada para él

-Es honor tenerle aquí- Giró su silla y se dio a conocer ante el Conde, su cabello era rubio y tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla

-Si no le molesta, me gustaría saber porque necesitaba mi presencia de manera de urgente- Exigió algo apresurado

-Disculpe, supongo que usted es un hombre muy ocupado- Se levantó y se dirigió hasta una estantería donde estaban todos los licores guardados- ¿Gusta algo de beber?- Le preguntó mientras agarraba una botella de Whiskey

-No- Suspiró y apretó sus puños, estaba apresurado, sin embargo aquel hombre parecía estar haciendo tiempo

-Pero yo insisto que beba algo- Cambió su expresión gentil a una brusca

-¿Eh?- Volteó a mirarlo confundido, nada de lo que estaba pasando allí le daba confianza

-Bien, entonces vamos a los negocios- Tomó un vaso de vidrio y se sirvió un poco de licor, después procedió a sentarse nuevamente

-¿Negocios?- Preguntó incómodo, él realmente no deseaba hacer negocios con un hombre maleducado y desordenado

-Así es- Le sonrió mientras bebía aquel líquido embriagante

-Yo la verdad no esperaba viajar desde tan lejos para esto, de negocios podemos hablar cualquier otro día- Dijo en un tono calmado

-No, tiene que ser ahora- Puso el vaso en la mesa de una manera salvaje, haciendo que su contenido saliera disparado a todas las direcciones

Ciel se quedó observándolo, ¿Acaso ese hombre era loco?, durante toda su vida, negoció con hombres que tenían la cabeza revuelta, pero, se estaba presentando a un nuevo caso de locura.

-Escuche Thomas- Se acomodó en la silla y lo miró a los ojos- La muerte de su hermano, permitió que mi empresa se desenvolviera por toda Inglaterra, dejándola como la número uno- Dijo con orgullo- Pero, cuando usted regresó, las pérdidas fueron muchas y a mí la verdad no me gusta compartir éxitos

-Llegue a su punto señor Maiko- Mordió su labio inferior, sin duda, sabía muy bien el rumbo de aquella conversación, tanto que podía decir, que esperaba lo que pasaría después

-Usted es un hombre brillante, igual que ese mocoso de Ciel, así que le haré un gran favor- Entrelazó sus manos y formó una sonrisa ladeada a su interlocutor

-¿Favor?- Se burló y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla

-No se burle de mí, soy un hombre que cambia de parecer rápidamente- Golpeó la mesa nuevamente, intentado causarle temor al demonio

-¿Qué favor hará por mí?- Le preguntó siguiendo el juego, quería saber hasta dónde llegaría todo aquello

-Aléjese de mi camino y cierre su compañía- Le ordenó en voz alta

-Ah- Sonrió entonces maliciosamente- ¿Entonces qué pasará si no lo hago?- El ambiente se había puesto pesado y ahora ambos hombres parecían querer golpearse

El rubio chasqueó sus dedos y de inmediato, entró un sirviente con una caja de madera en sus manos, la dejó rápidamente en la mesa de su jefe y salió disparado de allí realmente nervioso, Ciel ya podía suponer que pasaría, sin embargo, no estaba asustado, él ya no necesitaba a Sebastián para protegerse de simples humanos, por lo que se daría un triunfo a sí mismo y darse cuenta que era autosuficiente.

-Yo no acostumbro a amenazar personas, pero me ha ofendido definitivamente- Con sus dedos abrió la caja, enseñándole a Ciel una pistola oculta bajo una tela roja

-Una pistola, eh, Dígame algo… ¿Tiene permiso para usarla?- Sin duda, le estaba retando, su expresión burlona estaba sacando de quicio al rubio

-Yo no necesito permisos- Río Cínicamente- Verá, el negocio de los juguetes no va conmigo, por lo que oculto mi verdadero fuerte en cajas que vienen de Asia

-Así que está traficando armas….- Se acomodó en la silla, aquello no le impactaba del todo, todos los negociantes ambiciosos buscaban entrar contrabando al país, aunque cuando ejercía el papel de perro guardián, todo aquello era imposible

-Ese Perro guardián de la reina es malo olfateando- Soltó una carcajada- Pero ahora que te dije mi secreto, debo mantenerte callado- Tomó el arma con una mano y con la otra, agarró las balas

-Definitivamente esto no me impresiona- Se levantó de la silla y se paró en la ventana, para observar el apagado paisaje que había allí, muchos edificios y algunas fábricas, enseñando el lado sucio de la contaminación

-¿Eh?- Terminó de cargar su arma, pero notó como Ciel lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona

-Verá, esa arma solo es un juguete, por lo que yo, haré mi propuesta- Regresó a su silla y cruzó sus piernas

-¿Qué?- Lo miró confundido

-Deje de molestar la paz de la reina y cierre su barata empresa- Le ordenó como si él fuese un sirviente

-¿Barata?, es usted un sucio maleducado, no dejaré que…- No pudo terminar, la mano fría de Ciel agarró la suya, haciéndole estremecer de dolor, fue tan rápido que no tuvo la oportunidad de mirarle

-Dame el arma- Apretó más su muñeca, haciéndole gritar de dolor

-¡Suéltame!- Se comenzó a retorcer, sin embargo, Ciel sostenía firmemente su muñeca, propiciándole un dolor similar a un hueso quebrado

-Dame el arma- Disfrutaba sus gritos de dolor, él no era un hombre bueno, le gustaba torturar a las personas, uno de sus lados más oscuros y maliciosos

-Está bien- Sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas, dejó caer el arma al piso, haciéndole saber al demonio su rendición

-Eres patético, intentas amenazarme- Se agachó y tomó el arma, la detalló y después apuntó al empresario- Me gustaría saber que se siente ser disparado con tu propia arma- Dibujó una línea ladeada con sus labios y frunció el seño

-Espera, no lo hagas- Levantó las dos manos y comenzó a sudar

-¿Por qué no hacerlo?, tú ibas a matarme sin vacilar, además, tu modestia fue tanta que podría considerarlo como una falta de respeto, no soy un animal con el que puedas jugar- Apretó el arma y puso su dedo índice en el gatillo

-Porque si lo haces….Ellos te matarán- Sonrió como si hubiese ganado la contienda

-¿Quiénes?- Preguntó sin expresión alguna

Un grupo de varios hombres entró por la puerta, todos armados con fusiles y con las miradas frías y serias, apuntando a Ciel, sin temor alguno.

-Ah- Retrocedió un poco y soltó el arma- Me atraparon, ustedes ganan- Levantó las manos, curioso por saber cuál sería el próximo movimiento, los mataría sin piedad al final y tomaría sus almas con satisfacción

-¿Ves?, Yo siempre tengo que ganar, Thomas- Se acercó a él y le enseñó unos dientes amarillentos

-Si- Se acercó a los hombres vestidos completamente de negro, con sus brazos todavía levantados

-¡Quieto!- Uno de ellos le golpeó el pecho con la punta de su fusíl, haciéndolo retroceder

-Les propongo un juego….- Los observó sin temor

-¿Qué quieres?- El rubio lo miró algo nervioso, nadie podía ser capaz de hablarles a tantos hombres armados con esa naturalidad

-Disparen todas sus balas, tengan puntería, no les de miedo hacerlo y después….Yo se las devolveré, pero con más potecia- Frunció el ceño y dejó que sus ojos se tiñeran de rojo

-¿Qué?- Uno de ellos se fue para atrás

-Vamos, háganlo o si no mataré a su jefe- Les dijo en un tono violento

-Oye tú, no digas esas cosas- Agarró el fusil que colgaba de su pecho y le disparó todas sus balas al demonio, sin embargo, todas entraban, haciéndole huecos por todo el cuerpo, pero él seguía en pie, sin expresión alguna

-¿Qué?- El rubio abrió sus ojos y corrió a ocultarse tras su escritorio, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo parecía ser una pesadilla

-Uh, esas balas de contrabando son de muy mala calidad- Sacó una de su pecho y la observó, Ciel se estaba burlando de ellos de una manera descarada y exagerada, lo que quería, era verlos sufrir

-P-pero que eres- Todos se fueron para atrás asustados y algunos tropezaron con otros

-Yo soy…- Antes de terminar observó el reloj, el evento de Elizabeth comenzaría exactamente en 15 minutos, él debía acabar con aquello pronto, aunque estaba disfrutando ver las caras de frustración de todos los hombres armados en la habitación- Lo lamento, pero tengo que irme- Se acercó a uno de ellos y lo golpeó en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer violentamente al suelo

-¡Oye tú!- Otro disparó nuevamente hacia el pecho manchado de sangre del demonio, pero, tampoco obtuvo resultado- ¡Que eres!

-Yo….Yo soy Ciel Phantomhive- En un movimiento rápido, Los golpeó a todos dejándolos inconscientes y con prisa, se acercó a ellos y tomó sus almas

El señor Maiko estaba temblando tras su escritorio, acurrucado bajo aquella mesa, con sus manos en su cabeza y apretando su mandíbula, había escuchado disparos, sin embargo, Ciel aún continuaba hablando.

-Es tu turno- Se agachó bajo el escritorio y lo vio allí, temblando de miedo

-T-Tú- Al verlo se espantó, la escena más aterradora que jamás había visto, el peli azul tenía su camisa que era blanca, manchada del rojo de la sangre y su expresión, como si fuese un lobo hambriento, con ansias de matar desenfrenadamente

-Llego tarde, Elizabeth va a matarme- Observó nuevamente el reloj, el mayor placer de su vida, se tuvo que detener allí- Bien, tengo que irme- Tomó al hombre de su camisa y lo sacó, después lo llevó contra la pared

-T-te pagaré mucho dinero, no molestaré más a la reina, pero por favor, no me mates- Comenzó a revolcarse contra la pared, el temor y la desesperación le habían consumido

-Los humanos se aferran a la vida, lucharán para tenerla, sin embargo, no vacilan a la hora de matar a alguien….- Se acercó a él y le golpeó la cabeza, después lo dejó tirado en el suelo

La habitación había quedado manchada, la sangre se filtraba por la madera vieja y los cuerpos amontonados en una esquina lo hacían ver como una escena de terror, además, el asesino, había dejado atrás su imagen impecable, a tener su camisa de algodón repleta de huecos y manchas de sangre

-Bien- Suspiró- Me voy- Observó por última vez el cuerpo del hombre, él que alardeaba de ser muy importante y peligroso…No valía la pena consumir su alma

Atravesó toda la habitación, pasando por encima de los cadáveres sin remordimiento alguno, él era un asesino y siempre iba a serlo, desde aquel día que firmó el contrato con Sebastián, selló su destino.

* * *

Elizabeth se puso su traje blanco, Paula le ayudó con el cierre y después se observó en el espejo, aquello era para lo que era buena, la "Genio" en las espadas, ahora estaba allí, en una habitación sin ventanas, esperando a ser llamada y poder luchar por el primer premio, pero lo más importante, quería ver la expresión de Ciel al verla ser la ganadora, lo abrazaría y le demostraría, que aquella niña replicona había desaparecido, quería ser perfecta para él, ansiaba enseñarle su mundo y lo que le rodeaba, esperaba su aprobación y al fin, no ser más criticada.

Edward entró a la habitación, el también traía puesto el traje blanco hecho con alguna clase de malla, su cabello rubio estaba más resplandeciente y sus ojos verdes brillaban de orgullo, él no era tan bueno en las espadas como su hermana, sin embargo, se esforzaba por mantener el nombre de su familia en lo alto, lo había logrado, había conseguido ganar en el duelo de espadas de adultos, pero quería darle un discurso de apoyo a su hermana antes de que ella saliera.

-Gané- Le sonrió bajo el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo bajo el brazo su casco

-¡Te felicito hermano mayor!- Ella corrió a abrazarlo con una sonrisa

-Tú debes dar lo mejor de ti, Lizzy- Puso su mano en la cabeza de la joven y la abrazó con fuerza

-Lo haré, le demostraré a Ciel y a Todos que puedo- Miró a su hermano, quien había cambiado su expresión completamente

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó temiendo lo peor

-Ciel no ha llegado- Le respondió sin pensarlo

-No….- Apretó su puño y se separó de él- Siempre lo hace- Bajó la cabeza con tristeza

-Vas a ganar, serás la mejor y le demostrarás a ese bueno para nada…Que tú, eres una gran mujer- Edward se sentía molesto consigo mismo, estaba permitiendo que su hermana decayera cada vez más gracias a Ciel

-Yo….Lo esperaré, él debe llegar- Sus ojos verdes se tornaron cristalinos, ella deseaba que Ciel la observara, aquello iba más allá del capricho, quería demostrarle a él, que era capaz y fuerte

-Lizzy, ya casi debes salir, si vences, hablarán de ti por toda Inglaterra, serás una sensación- Trató de darle ánimos que se olvidara del conde

-Yo no quiero ser reconocida, yo quiero…Que Ciel por fin vea, quien soy en realidad, Pero él siempre me pone en segundo lugar….- Tomó su casco y lo apretó con fuerza

¡Basta! Elizabeth Midford, tú, no tienes por qué seguir sufriendo, si es necesario deshacerme de él, lo haré- Mordió su labio, tomaría su espada y acabaría con todo

-Hermano mayor, deja de decir tonterías- Se acercó nuevamente y le abrazó- Venceré al que sea

-Eso es Lizzy, así se habla- Le dio un golpecito en la espalda

-Debes irte, si madre se entera que estás aquí te va a reprimir

-Sí, será mejor que…- Giró hacia la puerta y vio a Frances cruzada de brazos bajo el marco

-Edward, ¡Vete!- Le gritó como si fuese a partirlo en dos con su espada

-Sí, madre- Abrió sus ojos y salió disparado de allí

Elizabeth terminó de acomodar sus cosas, después se acercó a Paula y le sonrió, ella estaba confiada de que ganaría y si ella se proponía a algo, lo cumpliría a como diera lugar.

-Ciel aún no ha llegado, ¿Dónde estará ese impuntual?- Su madre, quien era muy estricta, detestaba los desplantes

-Él dijo que debía atender algo en la ciudad, supongo que estará de camino- Trató de darse esperanzas para no decaer

-Si él no llega, me aseguraré de que ese contrato se termine-Cruzó los brazos

-Madre siempre tan estricta- Sonrió para olvidar el mal rato

-Recuerda, debes hacer tus movimientos elegantes como los de una dama, pero infringir gran daño- Le aconsejó antes de retirarse

* * *

La marquesa salió a tomar un poco de aire antes de salir al patio del castillo y ser admirada por todos, pasó alrededor de los nobles que observaban maravillados el espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo y llegó hasta un balcón, donde se podía maravillar un campo abierto y el sol ocultándose en el horizonte

-Es bastante bonito eh- El Conde Ethan se acercó a ella de la nada

-C-Conde- Se puso nerviosa al verlo, tenía en claro que Sebastián estaba por allí rondando

-¿Dónde está Ciel?- Preguntó él para recordarle su ausencia

-Tiene trabajo, pero ya llegará- Respondió cortante

-Me sorprende que no haya llegado puntual a un evento de su esposa, yo por mi parte me adelanté y vine lo más rápido que pude, ver tu victoria será espléndido-

-Si…- Observó a Sebastián quien ya los había visto hablar a solas

-¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Te prohibieron hablarme?- Dijo en un tono amistoso

-Conde, es un honor verlo por aquí, lamento que la marquesa deba irse- Sebastián subió los escalones que daban al balcón de piedra y les interrumpió la conversación

-P-pero- Miró al mayordomo y después a Elizabeth, ella tenía sus mejillas rojizas

-El amo Thomas llegará en cualquier momento y es descortés que la encuentre hablando a solas con un hombre soltero- Sebastián la tomó del brazo suavemente y comenzó a bajarla por los escalones

-Sebastián, ¿Él te ordenó hacer esto?- Le preguntó molesta mientras bajaba lentamente por los escalones

-¿Fue muy obvio?- Le preguntó él mirándola a los ojos

-No puedo creer que sea tan egoísta- Se soltó del brazo del demonio y bajó las escaleras por si sola

-Debe entender que el amo no simpatiza con el Conde, pero por favor, no le comente sobre este incidente

-Dime algo- Paró de bajar los escalones- Ciel comentó que tú debes recibir mis órdenes, igual que lo haces con él, ¿Verdad?

-En efecto, Mi lady- Le respondió con una amabilidad exagerada

-Pues te ordeno que me dejes en paz y no me impidas hablar con las personas- Ordenó molesta

-Sí, mi Lady- Sebastián se inclinó, sin duda la astuta marquesa se había dado cuenta de aquella letra en el contrato, él debía servirlos a los dos y seguir sus órdenes sin cuestionar, sin embargo, tendría problemas con Ciel si se daba cuenta de aquello, él era como un juguete de los dos.

-Entonces, me iré a preparar- Sacudió la cabeza, moviendo sus cabellos dorados.

* * *

El torneo comenzó y el último concursante debía competir con la ganadora del torneo anterior, Elizabeth Midford, la marquesa que provenía de nobles ingleses, quienes poseían gran destreza con las espadas, sin duda, aquel encuentro, sería muy entretenido para los espectadores que colgaban de los balcones para apreciar con más claridad el centro del patio.

La rubia se acercó al lugar, las personas la observaban y le lanzaban cumplidos, ella nunca se dio a la tarea de escucharlos, sin embargo sabía que poseía una habilidad única; Se puso su casco y tomó su espada, después observó a su contrincante, quien también estaba preparado

-Bien comenzamos, Lady Elizabeth contra el marqués Ashford- Dijo un hombre vestido con un traje formal y unos anteojos

Elizabeth agarró su espada, observó entre la multitud, pero Ciel aún no aparecía, pero, si podía apreciar al Conde Collins, resaltando con sus cabellos negros y su traje blanco como la nieve, Brindándole una sonrisa de apoyo, la cual ella recibió como si fuese una punzada.

Sonó una campana, que indicaba la hora de comenzar, el marqués se acercó a ella con rapidez y levantó su espada para agarrarla por sorpresa, pero ella lo notó antes y lo esquivó con precisión, luego, ambos nobles comenzaron a chocar sus espadas sin poder atinar al otro.

Todas las personas admiraban el espectáculo, el castillo consistía de cuatro pisos, el cual tenía un patio amplio y unos balcones hechos solo de piedra, daban visión al torneo, por lo que gran cantidad de personas colgaban de allí para apreciar lo que parecía ser un baile, pero más violento.

Pasaron varios minutos y ninguno de los dos pudo atinar a golpear al otro, solo chocaban sus espadas y esquivaban golpes, aunque Elizabeth parecía distraída, ella cada vez que podía, volteaba a buscar a Ciel, sin embargo, seguía viendo la sonrisa molesta del Conde Collins, quien se sentía victorioso al no ver a Conde rondando por allí

Sebastián salió por el gran portón del castillo, del bosque, salió su amo con la ropa hecha añicos y manchada de sangre, su chaqueta negra, la cual Alexis le había regalado, había quedado en algún lugar del camino y solo estaba portando una camisa llena de huecos

-Amo, es usted muy despistado, ¿Ya ha visto cómo está?- Sebastián lo esperó para poder reprenderlo

-Cállate, tsk- Se agachó y puso sus dos manos sobre sus piernas, de modo que podía recibir oxígeno

-¿Qué le pasó?, parece que hubiese peleado con gatos- El mayordomo sacó de los arbustos una maleta de viaje, que tenía doblado, traje nuevo, que consistía en una camisa blanca de algodón como la que traía puesta, un chaleco negro, una corbata de y una chaqueta de la misma tonalidad

-Los negociantes juegan sucio, pero pude divertirme con sus mentecillas- Sonrió con malicia mientras en mitad de la nada, su mayordomo le desvestía- Por cierto, ¿Sabías que esto iba a pasarme?- Le preguntó algo sorprendido, al ver a su mayordomo tan preparado

-Un mayordomo siempre debe tener un plan B- Respondió- El torneó ya comenzó, así que me daré prisa- Le quitó la camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto

-¿Qué pasó con lo que te ordené?- Preguntó

-Todo salió de acuerdo a como me lo pidió, aunque la marquesa está muy molesta, me atrevería a decir, que bastante….En lugar de estar divirtiéndose con personas débiles e inservibles, debió haber llegado a tiempo- Tomó la camisa limpia y cubrió el cuerpo de su amo

-Era imposible, debía encargarme yo mismo de la basura, Collins al parecer disfruta alardear de su título, pero no se ha dado cuenta que le ven la cara a él y a la reina- Explicó molesto

-Pues no debería hacer trabajo de otros….Usted ya tiene el suyo y tampoco pudo cumplirlo- Comenzó a regañarle como si él fuese aun un niño

-Cállate- Se molestó al saber que su mayordomo tenía la necesidad de regañarle

-Bien, puede irse, antes de que termine el torneo- Arregló su corbata y finalmente, le forró los brazos y el pecho con la chaqueta negra

Ciel corrió hasta el castillo, entró por la gran puerta y se dio a la sorpresa de que el torneo, había terminado exactamente hacía un segundo, Elizabeth había quedado ganadora y ahora estaba siendo aclamada por todos los nobles que se encontraban allí

-Demonios- Comenzó a aventurarse por todas las personas, para poder llegar al centro, toda la familia Midford lo mataría.

Las personas comenzaron a dispersarse y él por fin pudo ver a Elizabeth, con una medalla adornado su cuello y en sus ojos, el orgullo de su buen trabajo, el cual él no había podido ver, por dejarse llevar por los juegos.

-¡Lizzy!- El corrió a saludarla, sin embargo, ella solo giró y le dio la espalda

-Por fin llegaste Ciel, por primera vez en tu vida, tarde- Ella agachó la cabeza, intentando no demostrar la inconformidad que sentía

-Lo lamento….Yo no calculé bien el tiempo y…- Trató de dar una excusa, pero Ethan lo interrumpió

-Conde, ¿Dónde estaba?, lo extrañamos en el torneo- Sonrió con Cinismo

-Collins, podríamos hablar después, en este momento tengo algo que resolver- Lo miró con furia y se acercó a Elizabeth

-Disculpe por entrometerme, pero Elizabeth no quiere verlo- Puso su mano en el pecho del demonio y lo detuvo

-No…..- Sus músculos se tensaron y apretó los puños molesto

-Suéltelo Conde, es de mala educación interrumpir una conversación- Elizabeth lo detuvo, dándole la espalda a los dos nobles

-Si…Yo…. Me voy, pero, haré llegar su regalo de victoria- Quitó su mano del pecho del demonio y se alejó de allí

-Idiota- Soltó con asco mientras lo veía alejarse

-Es hora de irnos a la mansión- Ella giró y le enseñó una sonrisa, como si nada hubiese pasado

-Lizzy, yo no…- Bajó la cabeza molesto, su orgullo no le permitía tan siquiera pedir perdón

-No te preocupes, el trabajo de un noble siempre estará por encima de todo- Le enseñó una sonrisa falsa mientras pasaba por su lado

-¿Dónde están todos?- Tragó saliva, nada tenía sentido

-Están esperando en el carruaje, creyeron que no llegarías, así que se subieron para irnos- Respondió

-Oh- Sin duda, ese día había movido sus piezas de una manera errónea

Todos subieron al carruaje, la tensión que había allí, era realmente alta, Alexis, Frances y Edward, tenían su mirada clavada en el demonio, todos molestos, ante su falta de respeto.

-Eres un tonto- Le dijo Edward mordiendo su labio inferior

-Edward, deja de ser mal educado- Su madre le golpeó la cabeza

-Ciel, te perdiste la competencia, estuvo entretenida-Alexis, quien tenía debilidad por el Conde, no podía soportar estar enfadado con él

-Siento haber llegado tarde, la reunión se alargó un poco- Se recostó en la ventana y observó a las personas que estaban sentadas al frente

-Límpiate el cuello, tienes una mancha roja- Edward alcanzó a comentar, antes de ser golpeado nuevamente por su madre

El demonio pasó su dedo por el cuello, sin duda, no había sido precavido, una gota de sangre había quedado como evidencia de su acto maligno, el cual hizo dudar a todos en el carruaje, ¿Era Ciel Phantomhive peligroso para ellos?, Todos se miraron, más no dijeron nada, aquel demonio ocultaba algo, sus ojos azules, se tornaron mucho más oscuros de lo que ya eran, ¿Estarían dejando que Elizabeth cayera en las manos del mal?

**_Continuará_**

_Aquí traigo dramas, espero que les haya gustado y lamento haberlo hecho tan largo, pero…Bueno, ¿Qué pasará con Elizabeth?, ¿Perdonará a Ciel?, ¿Ciel se volverá más peligroso?, ¿Qué hará Edward?, nos seguimos leyendo, adiós._


	6. Ese esposo valiente

**_-Ese esposo, Valiente-_**

**_"Lizzy, aún recuerdo el día en que la conocí, tía Frances me dijo que sería mi prometida y que debía protegerla con mi vida, cosa que acepté y juré hacerlo sin reprochar; Yo era un niño pequeño, sin embargo, sabía que ella era frágil y que siempre debía estar a mi lado, a pesar de que aborrecía a todos, era inevitable presentarme de aquel modo con ella….Ella jamás sabrá lo que siento, porque así lo planeo, nadie debe saber que mi punto débil depende de su vida-_**

La rubia soltó su cabellera, haciéndola deslizarse por su espalda, después, se metió dentro de las cobijas y no esperó a que su esposo entrara, ella no deseaba verlo, tampoco quería discutir con él, Sin embargo, Ciel entró rápidamente por la habitación, con la mirada de un loco y la piel más pálida que de costumbre, durante el regreso a la mansión, ella no le dirigió la palabra y tampoco le prestaba atención a sus excusas, ella no era de enojarse, pero, realmente lo estaba, el joven conde había hecho algo irreparable.

-¿Vas a dejarme hablar?- Tomó aire bajo el marco de la puerta y trató de llamar su atención

-Ciel, ¿Pero qué quieres?- Salió de su fortaleza hecha con cobijas y le miró molesta, enserio lo estaba

-Yo…Lo s-siento- Dijo rápidamente- Escogí mal, debí haber ido contigo- Admitió creyendo que así podría persuadir a la rubia

-Está bien- Soltó secamente

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió al escuchar una respuesta que no esperaba

-Dije que está bien….Lo hecho, hecho está, supongo que será de experiencia, sin embargo, tú crees que puedes hablarme en un tono dulce y que yo caeré en tus brazos, así que déjame decirte…Que no será de este modo- Le confrontó con todas sus ideas claras y sus sentimientos bloqueados

-Lizzy…- Jamás la había escuchado hablar de aquel modo, parecía que aquella niña tierna se había desvanecido gracias a él

-Si quieres mi perdón, tendrás que ganarlo….Soy una dama después de todo y nosotras no corremos ante un caballero- Se volvió a meter dentro de las cobijas y cubrió su cara

-E-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que haga realmente?- Se acercó al borde de la cama y le preguntó para finalizar

-Eso deberás averiguarlo tú- Le respondió en un tono grosero y se cubrió con una almohada

-¿Pero qué le pasa?- Se quedó observándola un rato, aquella Elizabeth que le había confrontado, parecía ser un libro abierto, todas sus expresiones, le transmitió un mensaje claro. Él había roto su corazón y debía enmendarlo.

Suspiró levemente y le dio la última mirada a su cabello rubio que se asomaba por las cobijas, después, salió de la habitación y se apresuró a bajar las escalas, tenía que disipar los nervios con algo y que mejor que un té con miel para hacerlo, durante años, su único remedio era aquella bebida, tan dulce y relajante, la cual le hacía perder los nervios y las preocupaciones, ayudándolo a dormir un poco mejor.

Entró al salón donde acostumbraba a pasar sus días en aquella mansión y se sentó en un sillón, cruzó las piernas y apoyó la cabeza en el cómodo espaldar, permitiéndole la entrada a los pensamientos y los agobios.

-Sebastián- Llamó en voz alta, logrando captar la atención de su mayordomo

-¿Me llama amo?- El pelinegro apareció rápidamente, parándose firmemente en el arco de la gran entrada, esperando una orden

-Tráeme lo de siempre- Le ordenó con la mirada perdida, derritiéndose en aquel asiento y llenando su mente de preocupaciones, las cuales estaban lejos de ser laborales, más bien, sentimentales.

El mayordomo regresó después de un rato, con un carrito y encima de este, una taza de Leche caliente y un poco de miel en la parte superior, lo acercó a su amo y con delicadeza dejó la porcelana fina sobre un plato, esperando a que el Conde lo tomara y le elogiara como siempre solía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, nada de aquello pasó, Ciel tomó la taza, dejó que el dulce aroma que este desprendía invadiera sus sentidos y después, solo lo bebió en silencio, con su mirada fija en el piso y su ser, lejos de aquel cuarto.

-Amo, lo noto algo pensativo, ¿Podría saber en qué puedo ayudarle?- El mayordomo notó como su amo bebía el té distraído, cosa que él jamás hacía y siempre se concentraba en hallar el sabor

-Nada Sebastián, solo que….Yo nunca hago nada mal, pero, hoy, todas mis decisiones causaron problemas, ¿Acaso estaré perdiendo mi don?- Respondió en un tono frustrado

-Nada de eso Bocchan, usted siempre me tendrá de su lado y aun cuando haga una mala movida, yo me encargaré de que esto lo lleve al triunfo- Se arrodilló y golpeó su pecho con la palma de la mano

-Elizabeth está muy molesta y me pide algo a cambio de su perdón, ¿Qué es lo que ella quiere realmente?- Trató de buscar un consejo en el hombre que estaba agachado en el piso

-Tal vez quiera un poco de atención- El demonio dio en el blanco

-¿Atención?- Repitió tratando de encontrar una posible respuesta

-Lady Elizabeth siempre ha querido su atención, nada más que eso, solo que usted siempre ponía el trabajo y los quehaceres por encima de ella, por lo que ahora se siente frustrada- Le explicó despejando la mente del Conde

-Puede que sea eso….Aun así, ¿Cómo logro que ella me perdone?- Volteó su mirada hacia su mayordomo, quien sonreía de lado a lado

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo ayudarle en eso- Se levantó del piso

-Eres irritante cuando quieres- Gruñó un poco y dejó la taza nuevamente en el plato- Supongo que tengo una idea…

-Me parece bien, ahora, si me permite, es su hora de dormir, un caballero no se vería bien con bolsas bajo sus ojos

-Bien- Se levantó del sillón y siguió a su mayordomo hasta la habitación, donde tendría que dormir con una molesta Elizabeth…..Sí que sería una larga noche para él

Sebastián terminó de abotonar el último botón y dejó listo a su amo, Después tomó su ropa sucia y se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas, luego, le dio una mirada final a su amo y se alejó de allí sin más, mientras que Ciel, trataba de entrar a la cama sin despertar a la rubia o tendría que dormir en alguna habitación de invitados.

Puso su cabeza sobre la almohada y se quedó mirando el techo, quería decir tantas cosas y hacerlas, sin embargo su orgullo no le permitía hacer más, siempre fue así, muy discreto y serio, a pesar de que en su pasado, fue un niño feliz y extrovertido, aunque nada de eso importaba ya, su vida había sido dividida y los traumas generaron en él una clase de monstruo sin sentimientos.

Se acercó con sumo cuidado hacia la rubia y puso su brazo sobre ella, como ahora solía hacerlo, aquella noche, fue la primera en la que dormían enfadados y también, en la cual, él había recibido un golpe de realidad: No podía vivir por siempre con aquellos sentimientos de ira y rencor, si lo hacía, su pequeño infierno lo consumiría por siempre, tenía que encontrar una salida de su agonía y la mejor solución, era la marquesa que siempre quiso hacerlo feliz.

Con el brazo sobre el cuerpo de ella, se acercó un poco más, tanto así, que podía sentir los restos de perfume que quedaron impregnados en su cuello; Ella era tan delicada como una porcelana fina, su piel blanquecina y sus cabellos dorados como los de una muñeca, se sentía devastado al saber que por su culpa, estaba sufriendo, la culpa lo invadía, él era muy tonto para no darse cuenta que la lastimaba y que a su vez, hacía su vida miserable, aunque nadie lo notara.

Cerró sus ojos para bloquear todos aquellos pensamientos molestos y por primera vez en su vida, se quedó profundo en poco tiempo, cuando dormía, todos pensaban que se veía muy tranquilo, tal vez, porque solo allí, sus temores y sus agobios no le perseguían.

* * *

Paula terminó de acomodar el vestido de su ama, el cual era largo y se extendía hasta tocar sus tobillos, aquel, fue un regalo de Ciel, quien a primera hora, lo dejó envuelto, sobre una mesa de noche.

-El Amo Ciel es muy considerado, este vestido es muy hermoso- Maravillada al sentir aquella tela tan fina, trató de expresarle su emoción a su ama

-Si cree que con esto podrá ganar mi perdón, está muy equivocado- Frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos

-Él enserio se lo está tomando muy a pecho, se despertó desde muy temprano y recibió personalmente este vestido- Le comentó maravillada

-Cuando quiere algo, hace hasta lo impensable, sin embargo, un vestido no es algo que pueda sorprenderme- La joven Elizabeth pareció haber aprendido con el tiempo los mismos diálogos del Conde, estaba claro que ambos, eran seres orgullosos

-Por cierto, él la está esperando abajo, dice tener una sorpresa

-¿Sorpresa?- Alzó la ceja incrédula

-Así es- Asintió con la cabeza- Y me pidió que la llevara- La Castaña se levantó del piso, Le quitó las arrugas a su vestido, las cuales se formaron al estar tanto tiempo agachada y después esperó a que su ama estuviese lista para bajar

-Pues vamos a ver su sorpresa- Enderezó la postura y arregló su expresión, jamás había parecido tan seria y madura, era un tanto similar a la de su madre, quien en todo aspecto, expresaba lo estricta que era

Bajó los escalones, sosteniéndose de la baranda y suavemente, deslizándola en cada paso, abajo, vestido de un traje negro y corbata de rayas, estaba Ciel, esperándola como si fuese un chaperón, sin duda, el Demonio traía algo en mente, pero ella, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo rogar por su perdón, aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo emocionada, por fin, tenía la atención que tanto demandaba.

-Me sorprendes Ciel- Comentó ella mientras se acercaba a él

-Si quieres mi atención….La tendrás toda- Dijo él mientras continuaba firme como una estatua esperándola

-Un día con tu atención no es suficiente, me debes 7 años- Al llegar abajo, ella estiro su brazo hacia el demonio y este agarró su mano con delicadeza

-Pues tienes toda la eternidad con mi atención- Inclinó la cabeza hasta la mano de la rubia y la besó

La marquesa no dijo nada, todas aquellas acciones eran ajenas del Conde y sabía perfectamente que todo estaba planeado por él: Crear una ilusión para recibir su perdón, los demonios jugaban sucio, sin embargo, ella no se dejaría ganar aún, habían roto su corazón y deshecho sus esperanzas, pero todavía podía jugar y saber en realidad, que sentía Ciel por ella

-Sebastián- Ciel pestañeó de una manera lenta, lo cual, representaba una señal para el mayordomo, quien en una esquina, disfrutaba al ver aquel juego de niños que se llevaba a cabo, todas las acciones de su amo, eran estratégicos, él no se movía hasta saber qué ocurriría a tres pasos más

-Como ordene- Se inclinó y se acercó a la gran puerta principal de la mansión, giró la perilla y la abrió, enseñando el exterior y un carruaje parqueado justo al frente

-Vamos Lizzy- Agarró de gancho a su esposa y la condujo hasta afuera

-¿Qué pretendes?- Le preguntó mientras el demonio le ayudaba a subir al carruaje

-Eres muy ansiosa- Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa

Después de que Lizzy estuviese instalada dentro del carruaje, Ciel entró y se acomodó a su lado, de esta manera, lograba disparar los nervios de la marquesa.

-No pienses que vas a intimidarme Ciel, ya no soy una niña- Ocultó sus mejillas rojizas girando su cabeza hacia la ventana

-No sé de qué me hablas- Dijo con algo de Cinismo

-Ya no importa- Se cruzó de brazos y evitó mirar al demonio

El Conde golpeó el techo del carruaje con su bastón e indicó que era la hora de partir, Sebastián cerró la puerta generando un gran estruendo y de inmediato, los caballos comenzaron a mover la cabina a gran velocidad.

-¿Sebastián no irá con nosotros?- Preguntó asombrada al ver como el lazo inseparable de ambos demonios se quebraba mientras iban alejándose

-Él siempre nos interrumpe, hoy tendré mi día solo contigo- Respondió con la mirada fija en la ventana, expresando seriedad en sus palabras

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Siempre has querido ir a la feria y casualmente, se está llevando a cabo una en las calles de Londres, supongo que comprarás muchos vestidos y cumplirás tu sueño de llevarme arrastrado por todo el lugar- Respondió haciendo que la marquesa fuese abriendo los ojos con asombro

-¿E-enserio?, ¿Lo harás?- Sus ojos verdes fueron adquiriendo aquel brillo característico, hacía muchos años le rogó a su prometido que la llevara a la feria de Londres, la cual se llevaba a cabo cada 5 años, sin embargo, él la rechazó de todas las maneras, quebrando una vez más sus sentimientos

-Te lo dije, A mí no se me pasa nada- Dijo con algo de orgullo

-Ciel, aun así, no estoy dispuesta a perdonarte- Añadió haciendo estremecer al conde

-¿Qué más quieres?- Estaba ahora decepcionado, había apostado toda su fortuna a que la marquesa aceptaría su perdón cumpliendo su absurdo sueño

-Sorpréndeme- Le enseñó una sonrisa y después regresó a mirar el paisaje

-No pensé que serías tan difícil Lizzy, supongo que si no quieres perdonarme, podré comerme tu alma sin remordimientos- Dijo con algo de malicia

-No lo permitiría- Trató de retarlo

-Supongo que no podría comerme tu alma- Suspiró cansado y se acomodó en la silla- Entonces solo dejaré que te sorprendas

El Conde estiró sus piernas, tanto así que podía tocar el otro asiento que se encontraba al frente, había crecido notablemente y ahora era una molestia tratar de sentarse, sus piernas le dolían conforme iba pasando el tiempo y todo aquello se debía a dos cosas: Ser un demonio sin energías y que tenía un espacio muy pequeño para acomodarse.

-Me alegro de que ahora no soy la alta- Observó como las largas piernas del Conde se extendían hasta tocar el asiento

-Yo me alegro de no tener que usar esos tacones de nuevo- Suspiró y recargó su cabeza sobre el espaldar del asiento

Elizabeth volvió a quedarse en silencio, mucha charla significaba que estaban llevándose bien y ella no quería perdonarle hasta ver su límite para ganarla.

El carruaje se detuvo, el conductor, un hombre que trabajaba para los Midford, abrió la puerta, dejando ver una calle larga, la cual estaba llena de personas y pequeños puestos de madera, donde había personas anunciando sus productos.

-Lizzy, la verdad no sé porque te causa gracias esto- Se levantó del asiento y se vio obligado a tener que estar jorobado para no golpearse con el techo de la cabina- Es mejor que bajemos- Agarró su bastón y un sombrero negro que se encontraba en el piso

-Está bien- También se levantó y esperó a que Ciel le brindara su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Cuando ambos nobles ya estaban fuera del carruaje, se pararon a mirar el lugar, había personas bien vestidas, comprando artículos de calidad, pieles y todo tipo de objetos caros.

-Bien comencemos- Se puso el sombrero en la cabeza y agarró a Elizabeth de la mano

Los dos esposos recorrieron el lugar, Elizabeth como estaba previsto, arrastraba a Ciel a aquellos puestos para comprar todo lo que brillaba o parecía deslumbrante, el Conde se arrepintió de no haber traído a Sebastián, pues era él quien tenía que cargar con todas las cajas.

-Lizzy, será mejor que busquemos algún lugar para descansar- Después de varias horas deambulando entre la multitud, Ciel ya estaba cansado de tener que seguirla a todos lados

-Tú eres un demonio, no te cansas- Se negó y continuó llevándolo a todos lados

Con cajas en sus manos, siguió con el recorrido por toda la calle, que se extendía a Kilómetros, las personas chocaban hombros con él y algunos se tomaban la molestia de pisarlo, sin duda, detestaba a las personas y sería capaz de comer sus almas, de no ser por la compañía de Elizabeth.

-Ciel estoy algo cansada, será mejor que nos sentemos- La Rubia agarró una solapa de la chaqueta de su esposo y lo condujo hasta una banca situada a la mitad de la calle

-Por fin- Suspiró aliviado y se dejó conducir

La marquesa se sentó y se dispuso a descansar, Ciel también hizo lo mismo, dejó las cajas a un lado y acomodó al lado de la rubia, luego, la rodeó con un brazo, suponiendo que después de seguirla a todos lados, por fin había obtenido su perdón.

-Ciel, aún estoy enfadada- Lo sacó de su tranquilidad y le hizo sentirse ahora frustrado

-¡Elizabeth!, ¿Qué demonios quieres para recibir tu perdón?- Le gritó agotado

-¡Deja de gritarme!, solo haces esto para que no cancele el contrato, yo en realidad no te importo- Agachó la cabeza, mientras que el Conde solo podía sentir vergüenza, todas las personas los estaban observando

-Lizzy, jamás digas eso- La abrazó sintiéndose peor que antes

-No me toques Ciel, no quiero tu lástima- Se sacudió para liberarse del abrazo de Conde, era increíble como su ánimo había cambiado, quien llegó al límite, fue ella

-Elizabeth- Se separó y la miró algo herido

-Déjame un rato sola- Se levantó de la banca y desapareció entre la multitud

-¡Rayos!- Se maldijo y corrió a buscarla, ella no podía estar sola….Podría ser peligroso dejarla a merced de los demonios que deseaban su alma

La multitud de personas impedían que Ciel encontrara a Elizabeth, la calle estaba invadida, y lo único que podía hacer, era escuchar como los vendedores gritaban y las personas hablaban, ¿Dónde se encontraría la joven marquesa?, Como un loco trató de usar sus habilidades de demonio, más no presentía nada, Sebastián le había comentado, que aquello se obtenía como el tiempo y que por ahora, él podría ser hasta considerado un humano; Aun así, iba a usar todo lo que estaba a su alcance para poder recuperarla y sanar su dolor.

Caminó durante varios minutos y no hubo señales de la marquesa, sin embargo no desistió y continuó hasta chocar con un hombre de contextura gruesa y un traje negro, casi similar al de Sebastián, Cuando el sujeto volteó para ver quien se había topado con él, Ciel solo pudo quedarse pálido, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y sus nervios se dispararon.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- El peli azul preguntó en un tono agresivo

-Conde…- Sonrió con malicia el sujeto, enseñando unos dientes afilados

-¿Dónde la tienen?- Apretó su puño, esperando lo peor

-La dejó sola conde…..Es un tonto- Soltó una carcajada

-¡Dímelo ahora!- Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo alzó un poco

-Relájese- Con fuerza, retiró la delgada mano del Conde de su camisa y le habló con la mayor calma posible- Ella está bien….Por ahora

-¡Idiotas!- Ciel salió corriendo, ahora frenético, había acabado de ver a uno de los demonios que deseaban el alma de Elizabeth, sin duda, algo malo estaba sucediendo y se lamentó por haberlo propiciado

Corrió ahora sin rumbo por el lugar, Elizabeth debía estar cerca, sin embargo, él solo no podía hacer nada, había hecho mal en haberle dado el día libre a Sebastián

Llegó hasta un pequeño callejón, no supo cómo fue que terminó ahí, pero algo le incitaba a entrar, el lugar era oscuro y había un leve olor a basura en el aire, el silencio reinaba, a pesar de que a unos metros, las personas estaban hablando y gritando.

Podía escuchar su respiración agitada, debían encontrar a Elizabeth, antes de que ocurriera lo peor, habían algunos demonios, que simplemente no respetaban las normas, ellos se arriesgaban a tomar almas, que resultaran dulces para ellos, si por algún motivo, el humano quedaba solo, robaban el alma, a pesar de que hubiese otro cuidando de él, cosa que temía, no podía perder a Lizzy en manos de otro

El callejón se extendía, era bastante profundo y en el fondo, había otro camino, el Conde aceleró el paso y se aventuró a investigar que había por allí y como si él fuese un adivino, dio en el blanco; Elizabeth estaba en el piso, arrinconada contra un bote de basura, mientras un demonio pelirrojo trataba de acercarse a ella, con sus ojos impregnados del color de la sangre y su boca abierta de par en par, demostrando la sed que tenía por aquella alma.

Ciel, quien aún no había sido descubierto por estar oculto tras el muro, llevó la mano hasta su cara y retiró con rapidez su parche, él era aún débil y luchar contra demonios tan fuertes, era un acto muy estúpido, él necesitaba a Sebastián, su mayordomo con fuerzas especiales

Con la frente derramando sudor y el pulso acelerado, se quedó esperando a que su mayordomo llegara, el demonio pelirrojo aún no se acercaba a Elizabeth, sin embargo, ella se veía asustada.

-Soy un idiota- Mordió su labio y se dio a conocer con anticipación, él no podía permitir quedarse mirando mientas Lizzy, la mujer que él había jurado proteger, estaba siendo lastimada

El Pelirrojo se percató del Peli azul que se encontraba al fondo, oculto tras las sombras y con el pecho inflado, en su mano, traía el parche que ocultaba el contrato con Sebastián y en su ojo, el color rosado que brillaba.

-Pero miren quien nos encontró- Sonrió de lado y llevó toda su concentración al otro demonio

-¡Suéltenla! Ella es de mi propiedad- Exigió en un tono agresivo

-Ciel Phantomhive, el demonio bebé- Trató de burlarse evadiendo todas sus palabras

-Escúchame, si la sueltas, no saldrán heridos- Se comenzó a acercar, haciendo resonar el eco que generaban sus zapatos al avanzar

-Se nota que estás solo e indefenso, ¿Quién nos obligará a irnos?

-Dejen a Elizabeth en paz- Ciel desvió la mirada hacia la rubia, estaba asustada y sin habla, jamás había visto una escena tan desgarradora

-Vamos Conde….Podría matarlo en un momento, sin embargo no lo haré, porque me recuerda a mi pequeño hermano menor- Se acercó también un poco a él- Lástima que tuve que matarlo- Frunció el ceño y observó seriamente al demonio

-¡Sal de ahí!, no estés jugando en este momento- Demandó molesto como si estuviese hablando solo

-Lo siento amo- Sebastián apareció de la nada, portando su traje de mayordomo y con sus manos desnudas, enseñando la estrella que evidenciaba el lazo eterno entre ambos

-Destrúyelo, es una orden- Ciel se quedó inmóvil, mientras su calmado mayordomo pasaba por su lado, con intenciones de tener un enfrentamiento con el otro demonio.

-Sebastián Michaelis- El pelirrojo se acercó con una sonrisa burlona- Qué estúpido nombre te ha dado ese mocoso, ¿No extrañas los viejos tiempos?

-Yo estoy a gusto con mi amo y ese nombre que me dio, lo recibo con gran honor- Dijo el refinado mayordomo, quien era impecable a la hora de hablar

-Pero escúchate como hablar, Te cambiaron y jamás podrás ser libre….A menos que….Ya sabes….- Trató de insinuarle algo que Sebastián no recibió con cortesía

-Por favor, no diga esas cosas tan absurdas, así que, le ruego que pelee con todas sus fuerzas- El mayordomo agarró las dos solapas de su traje con ambas manos y se acercó al otro demonio, quien parecía estar algo agresivo

Los dos seres demoniacos se acercaron el uno al otro, golpeándose con fuerza y esquivando cada golpe que se enviaban, Sebastián tenía gran habilidad, sin embargo, parecía estar dejándose ganar por el otro, quien poseía el triple de fuerza que él, por consumir almas de buena calidad.

-Te falta consumir almas, lástima….Porque tu pequeño amo solo te da sobras- El pelirrojo corrió hacia una pared y tomó impulso para llegar del aire y sorprender a Sebastián

-Las sobras que mi amo me da, las acepto con respeto y orgullo- El pelinegro esquivó aquel golpe, sin embargo no se salvaba de otros ataques

Mientras ambos demonios disputaban, Ciel corrió hacia Elizabeth, quien estaba en shock al ver dos seres pelear con suma violencia, el Conde agarró a su esposa de la mano y la atrajo hacia su pecho, esta vez, si estaba preocupado, Al fin y al cabo, el no soportaría perder a alguien más en su infancia, ya le bastaba con su tía, padre y madre, si Lizzy se iba, como lo había mencionado, él caería en desgracia.

-¿Te hicieron algo?- El demonio comenzó a Examinar cada extremidad de la dama, para verificar que estaba bien

-Ciel, ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó acurrucándose en su pecho, con el cuerpo tembloroso

-Nada…Por ahora- La rodeó con sus brazos para tratar de darle calma, mientras esperaba a su mayordomo

Sin embargo, llegó otro demonio, con el que Ciel se había topado minutos antes, este era sin duda más tenebroso, ya que tenía un cuerpo grueso y unos rasgos faciales muy definidos.

-Yo me encargo del otro, jefe- Se acercó a los dos nobles y agarró a Ciel del cuello de su chaqueta

-¡Oye!- Sintió como era lanzado hacia la pared, sin poder hacer nada, él era muy indefenso y además, su mayordomo estaba ocupado esquivando al demonio líder

Trató de levantarse y llegar nuevamente a Elizabeth, ella parecía estar al borde del desmayo y al igual que él, estaba preocupada sobre el futuro, ¿Saldrían de esa?, En el mundo de los demonios, mientras más almas se consuma, mayor será la fuerza, Sebastián ha sido uno de los que más ha consumido, sin embargo, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que lo hizo, por otro lado, estaban aquellos dos, quienes se daban a la tarea de robar almas importantes y jugosas, era una encrucijada, sin duda, la forma demoniaca real de esos dos, debía ser espeluznante y acabaría con todos alrededor

-Tu siéntate Ciel- Con violencia, llevó al conde de nuevo al suelo

-¡Déjame en paz! Escoria- Apretó sus puños y se sintió frustrado al no poder hacer nada

-Me comeré a tu preciosa Elizabeth- Se acercó a su cara y trató de burlarse

-¡Sebastián!, ¡Apúrate!- El peli azul trató de buscar otras salidas, la adrenalina del momento no le permitía pensar con calma, por una parte, estaba Su mayordomo peleando con otro demonio y estaba Lizzy, inmóvil como una estatua, sin saber qué hacer, temerosa y sin saber que su vida corría gran peligro

El demonio más grande se acercó a Elizabeth y la tomó del brazo, haciéndola levantar del suelo, agarró con fuerza su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, Ciel quien presenciaba todo, quería matarlo y hacerlo sufrir, pero sus delgados huesos y su poca fuerza no harían más que ganarse otra burla.

-Ya entiendo porque la protege tanto Conde…..Es muy hermosa, debe ser tan dulce….Como su alma- Con el mentón de la rubia en sus manos, procedió a hacer el último paso, se acercó a sus labios, para poder tomar su alma de una vez por todas

-¡No!- Ciel se lanzó sobre Elizabeth y la agarró de la cintura, después, ambos cayeron con fuerza nuevamente al basurero

-Conde…Estaba en algo importante- El demonio se acercó a él y lo agarró del cabello- ¿Cuándo dejará de interrumpirme?, Pero supongo que también querrá desaparecer, así que cumpliré sus órdenes- Se paró derecho justo al frente de Ciel y regurgitó una espada similar a la que tenía Claude en tiempos anteriores

-T-Tu como tienes eso…- Se asustó y desvió su mirada a Sebastián, él también estaba ocupado

-No importa- Rápidamente, enterró su espada a un costado del abdomen del demonio, haciendo que la sangre se derramara por el repugnante suelo de aquel callejón

-¡Bocchan!- Sebastián paró por un segundo y observó cómo su joven amo estaba siendo herido, sin embargo, él no podía hacer nada…Otro demonio un poco más poderoso que él lo tenía acorralado

-Despídete Ciel Phantomhive, tu muerte será sin duda una liberación para nuestro querido amigo Michaelis- Sonrió mientras volvía a enterrar la espada en el mismo lugar

El mayordomo en algunas ocasiones podía ver como la sangre de su amo era derramada y salpicada por otros lugares, él aún estaba consiente, pero se necesitaban segundos para ver su cuerpo deshacerse, tenía que destruir al otro demonio, antes de que llegara la muerte de Ciel y todo se fuera a la basura

Elizabeth por su parte corrió a socorrerlo, puso su mano sobre la herida, sin importarle que el otro demonio estuviese acechándola, era devastador saber que la muerte real de Ciel llegara y que por primera vez, no se pudiese hacer nada al respecto, todo se estaba yendo por la borda….

**_Continuará_**

**_Bueno…Ya saben que amo los dramas, espero que les haya gustado y sabremos qué pasa en el próximo capítulo…"Ese Esposo desconfiado" También estoy actualizando el Ciedward y agradezco todos sus reviews y opiniones, me alegra que les esté gustando_**


End file.
